Pieces of a Dream
by Miss Mizzy
Summary: Requested by 2Deez. Some will do anything to make their dreams come true few will sacrifice everything to have someone else's dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Rating might change
1. Happy Days

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

****

**Arieru: **I'm back! (cue screaming, shattering of glass, and lightning clap) Mwahahaha! I've promised to write this story for a long time. This is requested by 2Deez and I hope she'll enjoy it. I also hope everyone else will enjoy this story because I worked hard at creating original ideas and conflicts. So…with that said the disclaimer and then our story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-stuh-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Oh… and I do not Anastacia's song 'Paid My Dues'.

**Summary: ** Requested by 2Deez. Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Rating might change

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Chapter 1: **

**Happy Days **

****

"So Hun how you like it?" a brunette hairstylist asked the Diva Search winner.

Ashley laughed as she stared at herself in the vanity mirror. Her blonde hair was in curls that hung loosely and bounced as she twirled around to have a better look.

"You rock Ana." Ashley thanked as she gave the shorter woman a pat on her back.

"No problem chica I got your back now get in there and kick ass in your bikini!" Anastacia laughed as she gave her friend a hug.

Anastacia was grateful when she first discovered that she was going to be traded to the Smackdown crew, due to their only hairstylist quitting, she was frightened. The woman had made many friends while with Raw and, of course, some enemies. The thought of the hell she went through with Candice and Victoria made her cringe, but now she was better especially since Ashley was with her.

The brunette woman sat in her chair and took a deep sigh. Then she lifted her wrist to study her 'Guess' silver watch.

Her work was done for today and then she smirked, smiled, and finally laughed uncontrollably. The cause of it all: a certain Hardy tickling her sides.

The man stopped and she smirked. Although they weren't a couple she loved him like a brother. She had had a part in OMEGA Matt and Jeff used to conduct. In fact, they were once neighbors when she first immigrated to the United States.

"Hey Annie what you doing here you should be watching the matches." He gave her a kiss on the cheek in a familiar greeting.

The woman groaned she had always hated the nickname.

"Who's left for tonight's show?" she asked taking out her I-pod from her coat pocket.

"Rey and Finlay," he quirked an eyebrow and gave off an annoyed expression, "hey I'm talking to you." Anastacia plugged her earphone into her ear.

"I know," she nodded and smirked for a second as she switched through songs of her I-pod until she came to one and played it. "Hey _Matthew_," she giggled because she knew he hated being called by his full name, "if I ever get the chance to wrestle do you think this song should be my entrance?" The woman handed him an earphone and pressed play.

Anastacia's song 'Paid My Dues' hit. The man listened to it. Despite disliking the genre, he thought it would fit the Cuban woman.

He laughed when the part _'people trying to mess with Anastacia; got another thing coming 'cause I handle mine_' part played. Definitely a song made for the young brunette.

"Yeah Annie it kinda reminds me of that Hip-hop stuff Cena listens to." Anastacia laughed then punched him playfully.

"Come on man your missing your girlfriend out there." She dragged him so they both could watch along on the Titan-tron.

Circled around the Titan-tron were other men including Vito who was wearing a silk white dress.

Anastacia rolled her eyes 'poor guy' she thought. Then the woman tried inching her way away from the men. Her reason, the skirt she was wearing was well above her knees and some men had noticed. The attention was so unnerving that she decided to get out of there.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." She told Matt as the guys still gawked, most were watching the bikini contest. She forgave Matt at least one of the women in the ring was his girlfriend. The other men she thought were a bit pathetic. The brunette then turned as Matt nodded at her; she decided to go to the café.

**Arieru: **Short chapter and no Rey sorry! It's just I want to get this chapter up because I'm gonna be away for a few days. Hope you liked it so far. R & R Please!

****


	2. Sharp Tongues Cause Bitter Consequences

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

****

**Arieru: **I'm back again with the 2nd chapter. And damn this is my 2nd post of the day but readers don't expect this often because it won't happen a lot my trip got postponed until tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Chapter 2: **

**Sharp Tongues Cause Bitter Consequences **

****

The minute Anastacia hit the cafeteria she regretted it. Gathered inside were Booker T and Sharmell the 'supposed' King and Queen. Instead of leaving Anastacia walked up to the buffet table and gathered some food, consisting of salad, tortillas, and rice.

The second the brunette sat down Queen Sharmell came over. In character and in charge, Sharmell asked. "What do you think you're doing eating in our dining hall?" Threat filled her voice. Anastacia looked up at her innocently as she shoved a tomato in her mouth.

'I'm eating dumbass.' She said in her head but instead it came out as the simple word, "Eating."

Before Sharmell could say anything a voice behind Anastacia shouted.

"All Hail King Booker!" the British voice incessantly shouted. The voice came closer and closer as he walked into the café.

Each repeat of the phrase caused Anastacia become a bit more irritated until she became fed up and shouted.

"Shut up you kiss ass!" Her jade eyes grew wide as she rubbed her temple and turned her attention to William Regal and Finlay. William Regal was dressed in a plain suit while Finlay wore his wrestling gear.

"Why this lass has got one hell of a mouth on her." Finlay smirked revealing some missing teeth.

"Girl you better go on and get outta here before my man kicks you out." Sharmell threatened regaining Anastacia's attention.

The Cuban rolled her eyes. She had to admit she was afraid. Sharmell was powerful with Booker, Finlay, and Regal on her side, but the brunette decided to be stubborn.

"If I don't what you gonna do chica." Anastacia challenged pushing her chair out and standing up. She grabbed her water bottle taking a sip.

"Booker this girl actually wants to start something." Sharmell shouted at where Booker was currently eating.

"Damn chica I haven't been tattled on since the 1st grade." Anastacia laughed.

"Man, Finlay you like to fight you take care of this chick take her out to the ring and let it be an example to everyone." Booker ordered.

Finlay smirked but before he could get his hands on her the shorter woman ran toward 'who-knows-where'. Finlay and Regal ran after her while Booker sat in a chair and Sharmell placed herself in his lap.

'Damn the Europeans can run.' Anastacia said to herself. The three ran pass several people until the woman was cornered. The only solution she could think of was to kick Regal in his family jewels leading to a quick get away. This action only caused the men to get angrier with the 5 foot 3 inches of a woman.

The three then ran pass a camera crew who immediately decided to tape the havoc, thinking it was a scheduled part of the show.

The crowd cheered as the footage was shown. Many wondered who the brunette was, others wondered why Finlay and Regal were chasing her, and few simply didn't care.

All watched as the woman ran into the ring but only ended up becoming trapped. Regal managed to grab her by her hair holding her while Finlay brandished his shillelagh Regal was immediately knocked down when Matt entered disturbing the supposed-to-be assault. The triumph was bitter sweet as Finlay struck Matt down with the shillelagh Anastacia screamed as Matt crumpled to the ground a scream emitting from the man. Then the two Europeans began double teaming him by hitting the Hardy with kicks to the ribs, punches to the face, and slaps. Without a second thought, Anastacia flung herself from the ropes into Finlay's back in a poor attempt of a clothesline. This only caused the Irishman to stumble and regain his attention on her.

'Oh, shit what the hell was I thinking?' she could have yelled in her head if it wasn't for the smack she received from Finlay.

Anastacia could have sworn the strength of the slap felt like a bat to the face; either way, she crumpled to her knees from the pain.

The crowd booed at Finlay's action and booed even louder when the man gripped the woman by her hair looking her in the eyes.

The pain was unbearable but Anastacia could swear it would have been worse if she was hit by the shillelagh. Luckily that never happened since the scheduled match finally went underway.

Rey Mysterio ran finally finding out about the insult. The man was making his way toward the gorilla pit when Ashley shouted for someone to help but no one to answer her.

He performed 'Drop Da Dime' on Regal causing the British man to roll out of the ring and retreat. Rey then climbed out of the ring to make sure Matt was all right. The Mexican paid no mind to Finlay who he knocked down the minute he entered the ring. That was a mistake because Finlay picked up his shillelagh. Anastacia struggled to get up, with full knowledge of what Finlay intended to do, she turned him around and greeted him with a well placed chick kick. Finlay landed on the ropes, Anastacia lost her footing again and fell on her side, and Rey ran in not thinking twice about paying Finlay with a 619.

Matt helped Anastacia out as they both walked up the ramp and entered backstage. Ashley waited backstage with them and via the Titon-tron watched the shocking outcome of the match. Finlay was the victor.

**Arieru: **Was that exciting? I didn't think it was that much. I know it was a bit short but I'll try making it a bit longer next time. R&R. Thanks!


	3. My Three Course Meal of 'Your Not Good E

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Well here's the 3rd chapter so I hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: **In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank You's: **

**To 2Deez: **I'm so happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and my trip was fine just 2 days in Cape Cod. Enjoy this chapter!

**To AngelLadyG: **Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!

**To Ashley: **Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter!

**To Everyone else: **Thanks to those who read but seriously keep this 15 year old in a writing mood and you'll surely get quicker updates. I also except anonymous reviews so there's no reason not to update. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: **

**My Three Course Meal of 'You're Not Good Enough' **

"What the hell were you thinking Anastacia? _Aye Dios Mio!_ (Oh My God!) He could have killed you. How do you expect us to help Isaiah if you are in trouble? I'm disappointed in you Anastacia!" Anastacia held her cell phone away from her ear as her mother scolded her. She knew these facts already.

'Isaiah.' Anastacia bowed her head she _was_ a disappointment. She was the only person in her family permitted to work. Her father tried his own way to help consequently landing him in jail.

With each word her mother spoke the Cuban felt even more foolish. She would have shut up if she knew that messing with Booker T and Sharmell would land her in that much trouble. The 'Europeans' as she dubbed them weren't the kind of enemies she neither wanted nor needed to make on her first night on the Smackdown! crew.

Anastacia rubbed her jaw, a large bruise still covered it, but she considered herself lucky many other things could have happened to her. Anastacia continually made sure it had cover up on it that way she wouldn't be pitied especially by her big 'brother' Matt or any of the other wrestlers that were staying at the hotel.

As she continued to listen to her mother she sat on her bed. She'd have to go to WWE Headquarters, about 40 minutes away, to meet with Vince. That meeting was in 2 hours.

"Anastacia that place isn't OMEGA you're a hairstylist _hija_ (daughter) you're not even fit to be a wrestler." Anastacia rolled her eyes.

'Here comes the three course meal of you're not good enough.' She told herself. Indeed, her mother started out with her weight, followed by the oh-so delectable height of 5 foot 3 inches, and of course the main course, Anastacia's looks. It was a 3 course meal of 'You're not what (fill in company) is looking for' and 'back in Cuba the girls can fit in size 2 and their clothes will still be baggy'.

The 27 year old woman was used to it. She was always too fat, too short, or too ugly in her mother's opinion. Her mother at first scolded her about being a hairstylist saying 'how can you do _other_ people's hair you can't even do your own' the older woman shut up once she found out how much a hairstylist made and the simple fact she could call on her daughter and get a makeover for free.

"Mami I gotta go. I have a meeting, Adios." Anastacia said quickly.

Her mother replied the same way with a simple 'Adios'.

-+-

Then the anxiety began. What do you do when you meet the CEO of a famous wrestling company? How are you supposed to look?

After a shower Anastacia searched for an hour for the perfect outfit. Her results weren't what she expected, but under the circumstances and the fact she only had 5 outfits with her, she decided that it was good enough.

The woman pinned her hair in a bun and got dressed. Her attire consisted of black dress pants, an oxford collared shirt that was yellow with blue stripes, and black heels.

Then in a rush she ran out only to knock into an unexpected someone.

"Hey how are you?" Rey asked keeping the girl from falling.

Anastacia looked at him wondering 'does he ever take off his mask or is he leaving it on like El Santo'? She grew embarrassed after seeing him on television she thought she'd be at least closer to his height, but even with wearing two inch heels, she was nearly 5 inches shorter.

Then she answered him. "I'm fine."

"That's good girl I was worried about you Finlay hit you good… not that it was good that he hit you… I mean," he stumbled over his words and shook his head, "it's good that you're doing fine."

Anastacia chuckled a bit. "Didn't mean to worry you chico I'd talk to you more but I gotta go to a meeting." Anastacia informed kissing him on the cheek.

"OK, Adios, good luck." He shouted after her watching her run. He placed a hand on his cheek but then shook it off. It was a common greeting for Hispanics to give it meant nothing to her anyway.

'Oscar,' he told himself, 'man you get hung up too easily.'

-+-

Anastacia made it 5 minutes before the scheduled meeting. Good thing too because the minute she was seated down Vince had a good yell at her.

"I don't pay you to screw up my company Anastacia; you're a hairstylist that's what I pay you for to make the divas look gorgeous." He paused catching his breath.

By the looks of Vince's beat red face he could literally explode any second. Anastacia indeed was frightened like anyone in their right mind would be. Even the suited man, who was in the room when Anastacia entered, looked frightened.

"I could have lost a lot of money for your outburst Miss Ramirez," the CEO then stopped yelling, "but your one hell of a lucky girl to have messed with the right people."

"What do you mean?" Anastacia finally got the courage to speak up.

"We originally had a valet set up for one of our stars but after your incident with Finlay she quit out of fear and your stunt last night can fit in perfectly." Vince McMahon smirked.

Anastacia nodded still not quite sure where the man was going.

"I looked at the résumé you gave us when you filed for your current job, you said that you had a part in OMEGA along with 2 years of training in lucha libre from your father, so you have a background in wrestling, but there's a few problems since you are still amateur status here usually we'd send you to OVW so you can get in more training, but that we can't do because the character you will be playing, if you agree, is supposed to debut on the next Smackdown. So if you agree to sign this contract," Vince took out a document and gave it to the man whom Anastacia figured was an attorney, "you'll have to get in training everyday I have asked a couple of the men who are trainers to help you including the man you will valet and they all agreed."

The attorney went over the document with Anastacia and she nodded. He also told her the amount she was going to be paid.

After hearing all of this Anastacia nodded. "I can't think of any reason to say no Mr. McMahon so I'll agree to this, but is there anything else I have to do?" she asked.

"No just sign the document and everything is settled." Anastacia did as he ordered.

The two shook hands signing the contract.

"Now may I know who I will valet?" she asked.

"Of course," Mr. McMahon pressed a button on his calling box, "send him in."

Anastacia waited to see who was going to step in.

**Arieru: **A cliff hanger I know you all might hate me right now but I promise I'll update tomorrow and just to be truthful I don't know who Anastacia will valet but just to let you know expect the unexpected when it comes to my stories. There are so many possibilities R&R and give lots of feedback!


	4. Pity is Useless

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **OK the 4th chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank You's: **

**To AngelLadyG: **Sorry about this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy anyway and keep reading.

**To andyeascrewyou: **I'm sorry that it's not who you expected but I do hope you continue reading. Thanks for reviewing!

**To 2Deez: **(dodges book) sorry about this one but hope you like anyway!

**To Everyone Else: **If you just read the first words ya'll who have been reading will know that it is not Rey so I'm sorry if you're mad about it it's just I spent 2 hours yesterday writing the next 5 chapters so I don't really want to change it. Hope ya'll understand and to make it up to you I'll post another chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4: **

**Pity is Useless **

Bobby Lashley came out and smiled at her as Anastacia let out a sigh.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," She said louder than it needed to be, "I get it _now_."

Vince McMahon laughed at her and Anastacia became embarrassed. The woman could swear she felt like Maria for a second.

'Of course it's him you dumbass he's got a major confrontation going on with Finlay and Booker's Court.' Anastacia insulted herself.

"Nice to meet you, Miss-." Bobby waited for Anastacia to introduce herself.

"Ramirez but please feel free to call me Anastacia." Anastacia smiled up at Lashley.

"I'm sure it'll be a pleasure for you two to work together so why don't you two get acquainted and I'll make sure Teddy fills you in on everything before next week's Smackdown! Ok." Vince walked them to the door and let them out.

The two walked out of the headquarters not talking much except for stupid phrases like 'the weather is nice' and 'it'll be nice working with you'.

The truth is both of them were shy, two complete strangers working together like this wasn't something that either of them expected, but it was already decided.

Anastacia decided it was time for a mood change.

"So _Franklin _how do you think your match with Booker will go?" she asked looking up at him smirking.

"G…wait how did you know my name?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Man I remember some of the girl's back on RAW talking 'bout you chico and then we found out your name the wonders of the internet." Anastacia told the truth. He stayed quite for a few seconds.

"Really?" he asked.

Anastacia nodded her head "Yup, they be saying how tough and strong you were."

He took that in and she spotted a small blush on his cheeks.

"So can I call you Frankie _please_?" She smirked knowing he wasn't comfortable with the name.

"Or Frank…or…or." She was thinking of another name.

"Or how about Bobby." He insisted. She frowned and he laughed at her childish expression.

All this occurred while they were walking toward their cars.

"Well then it's settled I'll call you Bobby." She gave up. Taking out the key of her rental car and slid it in the slot.

He stopped looking at her for a second.

"All right." He agreed.

He started walking away but then Anastacia stopped him.

"Hey Bobby Vince told me I had to train with you and some other guys when do ya wanna train?" she asked.

The larger man thought for a second and frowned. "Well I was planning on visiting some family members, but if you need me I can-."

"No I'm all right I'll ask Matt to help have fun I'll see you…when I see you." She waved as he continued walking to his rental Ford Mustang.

-+-

"Please Matt?" she asked the Hardy again putting her hands together in a begging motion.

Matt shook his head settled on his decision. "Sorry Annie but I promised Ashley I'd take her out today." He informed her.

She frowned but then gave up. The woman then laid herself over his hotel room bed as he tied his hair in a ponytail. The woman looked up at him and smirked. He kept on messing around with his hair.

'He's definitely hung up on Ashley.' She thought in her head and spoke. "_Hermano_ (brother) your hair is fine up or down Ashley doesn't care how it is." He finally settled on leaving it up and Anastacia sighed.

"Come on Matt I signed a contract and agreed I'd get in training everyday…Lashley is visiting family, your going on a date, I know Holly was a trainer but he's out on injury, so who else am I supposed to ask?" she asked him looking at him upside down as she laid down.

He paused for a second thinking. A lot of his friends were either too busy, or had plans for the night…then it hit him. "How about Rey?" he suggested.

He spotted the woman thinking and then sighed as she got a disapproving look on her face. "He probably has better things to do than spend time training me." She said.

Matt rolled his eyes and then sensed there was something bothering the woman. He sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sat up and sighed.

"No hiding anything from you is there?" she smirked. He smiled at her.

"I was talking to my mother this morning…well actually it was more like her yelling at me." The woman sat pretzel style on Matt's bed.

He nodded.

"I think I finally found out why no matter _how_ many _times_ I sent in my résumé to the talent search committee they always turned it down." She sighed again and looked at him.

"And why's that?" he was interested at what conclusion the woman came to.

"I'm not what they're looking for unlike the old WWF in this WWE the women they are looking for ain't my style. There are hardly any short women like me, I am not a size 4 like most of them, and most of them are blonde, or possess a gorgeous factor to their looks." She sighed counting on her fingers and then making a zero with her index and thumb finger. "And I'm none of those Matt."

"You know that's not true Anastacia you got talent and that's all that matters." He tried comforting her and put an arm around her shoulder, but the only thing she did was become angry and stand up from the bed.

"Am I," she laughed sarcasm kissing her voice, "that's bull shit Matt if I didn't cause that trouble last night I would never have landed this job; they wouldn't have looked twice at me." She took a deep breath and calmed herself down looking at Matt.

"Anastacia you can't let what your mom says get to you." He reckoned that her mother had a part in what she was saying. The woman said nothing. Was she really letting her mother's words control her own words and actions? She shook her head and sighed in frustration.

"I'll go ask Rey sorry Matt I didn't mean to act stupid." She smirked and he laughed.

"You weren't stupid Annie you were just stressed we all get like that." He gave her a hug and watched her exit his room.

He was still unsure though she didn't sound too confident when she spoke.

-+-

Anastacia went back to her room and picked her the phone dialing the service number.

"Good Afternoon thank you for calling Fort One Hotel Service what can I do for you?" a woman asked politely from the other line.

"Hello, can you please give me the room number of Rey Mysterio." She asked. Anastacia knew that that wasn't his real name but truthfully she didn't know what it was. Nevertheless, the faithful woman came to Anastacia's rescue.

"Yes Miss he's in room 317 is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Anastacia answered.

Anastacia decided to get dressed in her training gear before going to his room. Her attire consisted of black red sweatpants, a white muscle shirt, and some old tennis shoes that the woman used only for her morning jog. Before going out she tied her hair in a braid, sprayed on some body spray, and then finally exited her room.

-+-

Anastacia gulped as she came to the man's door. A sign hung on the door reading the numbers 317. The woman held a fist to the door and knocked.

**Arieru: **Cliffhanger I know you all probably hate me right now I'm going to put up chapter 5! R&R!


	5. The Story of Angelita

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Well here we go again. Chapter 5 I hope ya'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Chapter 5: **

**The Story of Angelita **

Anastacia took a deep sigh and knocked on the door of room 317.

Rey answered the door in nothing but a pair of his wrestling pants.

Anastacia couldn't help but blush as she stared up at him. It was awkward for a second before he asked.

"Holla Anastacia what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was just wondering," she grew shy again, "if you don't have anything to do at the moment would you mind training me…if your busy that's ok." She secretly hoped he was but a part of her wanted him to come.

"No I don't got anything to do right now," he said, "Vince asked me if I'd train you anyway and I said yes."

"Well OK," she put her hands behind her back, "Matt told me this place has set up a ring in its gym so I'll meet you down there OK."

"Why don't you come in and we can head down together." He suggested.

Not wanting to be rude Anastacia entered his room when he set ajar the door for her. It was pretty spotless with a couple of masks thrown around but not in bad shape.

The woman looked at him his face was still masked.

'Kind of sexy and mysterious.' Uncontrollably she let out a small yelp and told herself 'what the hell are you thinking?'

"What's the matter?" Rey asked noticing the woman yelled.

"Nothing." She peeped and blushed. He continued to look in his luggage for something.

When he found it, he looked at Anastacia who was admiring his room.

"After Vince told me he had plans for you to join the roster I thought I'd get you one of these." He took out a shirt and gave it to her.

Anastacia proceeded to admire it. It was a black shirt with the Friday Night Smackdown! logo on the front.

The woman couldn't help but smile.

"Wow thanks Rey I really feel part of the Smackdown roster now." Anastacia told him as she slipped the shirt on over her muscle tank.

"No problem girl you're gonna have mad fun with us. Especially with Lashley just be careful 'cause the guy has got some enemies and after what you did to Finlay last night you gonna get some unwanted attention." He told her worry lacing his voice.

Anastacia nodded. "I know but that's why I wanna train, besides it being part of my contract, after what Finlay did to me," she laid her hand on her cheek which was still bruised but had cover up on it, "I'm not gonna let him get me like that again."

He smirked at her before slipping on his boots and leading her out.

When they arrived at the ring that's when the training began.

"So tell me what submission moves or finishing moves can you do?" Rey asked her as they sat on the ramp.

"Well I can do a chick kick, a clothesline, a hurricanna, a bulldog, a DDT, a headlock, a shooting star press, the twist of faith…and that's about it."

Rey looked surprised. "Wow." He said.

"Wow… what did you think I was one of those 'damsels in distress' kinda chicas," she laughed, "man, I could kick ass if I chose to but I don't got a lot of stamina." She pinned point her own weak point.

He laughed at her. "That's what we gotta work on your stamina."

They got into the ring and he told her to do some exercises.

"48, 49, 50." Anastacia huffed as she looked up at him. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

The exercise consisted of 50 sit-ups, 50 push-ups, and 50 crunches and Anastacia finally finished the whole repertoire of exercises.

"Good job let's take a break before I show you some more moves." He congratulated her and gave her his hand so she could stand up.

They both sat on a bench outside the ring and Rey went to get two bottles of water.

Anastacia let her hair out of its braid and took off her new shirt placing it neatly on the bench.

The woman fiddled with her hair exposing part of her back that wasn't covered by her tank top.

"Anastacia I didn't know you had a tattoo." Rey said as he came back and handed her a bottle of water.

"Oh." She threw her hair back covering her tattoo.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

She was reluctant to let him see it but finally held her hair so he could have a better look.

He admired it. It was a plain black inked tattoo of a child with angel wings, her head was bald but she was still beautiful in a silk white dress. The child was in the arms of a man who he noticed was the Christian Messiah Jesus. Under this image written in cursive script writing was the word _Angelita_ (angel).

"Beautiful." He touched her skin which made the woman shiver.

"I'm glad you think so Angelita was the name of my little sister. When we emigrated from here we came from Cuba to _mi papi's _(my father's) country Mexico. Only 2 of us could go to America so I went to Arizona with my mother. We left my brother, my sister, and my father in Mexico where they tried finding a sponsor. My little sister was always sick with leukemia but we knew that it was cheaper in Mexico than it was in the US. Not too many months after our immigration we found out that the leukemia finally caught up to her," Anastacia could still feel the sorrow fill her heart and she tried not to cry, "the doctors told my father she only 5 months to live but she never made it she died on her third month. Immediately after we lost contact for five years. I was 15 when we finally moved to Charlton where I met Matt and Jeff. When I was finally old enough on the day of my eighteenth birthday I got this tattoo not many know the story behind it a lot assume it's just some religious tattoo but its more than that she's my guardian angel _mi angelita_."

Rey nodded understanding and watched as Anastacia took a sip out of her water bottle trying to calm her nerves.

He then spoke up again deciding against continuing training he could sense the woman was already worked up. "Let me get you something to eat we can train more tomorrow." He instructed helping her up.

The brunette didn't protest as she grabbed her shirt and followed.

-+-

"Thanks for the dinner Rey," Anastacia thanked, "I gotta repay you some how."

"Don't worry about it girl it was the least I could do." He said hunching down to give her a kiss… on the cheek.

"Good night." He wished her as he walked down the hall to his room.

"_Buenos noches_ (Good Night)" she smiled as she lightly closed her hotel room door behind her.

**Arieru: **How did ya'll like that? Finally some Rey and Anastacia action going on. Please R&R! Hey I wanted to ask any of you if you watch TNA because I'm planning on writing a fan fiction after this one. I'll try updating sometime later this week and sorry in advance if this will be a long wait.


	6. Doubting Fate

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Yes the 6th chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank you's: **

**To andyeascrewyou: **thanks for comment glad you liked it! Enjoy this chapter!

**To 2Deez: **I'm glad you liked it! And here's your update hope you enjoy!

**To AngelLadyG: **Glad you like the pairing with Lashley and yes he is hot. Nahh, I won't pair her up with Finlay (shifty eyes) never even passed my mind. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**To everyone: **Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll get some more reviews! Now on to Chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: **

**Doubting Fate **

"Try not to be afraid to fall!" Rey shouted as he watched Matt and Anastacia train. Today's lesson was learning how to fall. The lesson was first thing in the morning since this Sunday, today, was ECW One Night Stand.

'Now!' Anastacia shouted in her head as Matt came toward her with a clothesline.

The woman fell easily after much practice.

"Good job Annie you got it down." Matt told her. The woman then was pulled up seeing approval on both men's faces.

"What's up next?" she asked ready for something else to try.

"Well I gotta go I promised Ashley-"

"That you two will get some breakfast together, I know Matt its ok have fun." Anastacia finished Matt's sentence.

The Hardy smiled, gave her a hug and said his good-byes before taking off to find Ashley. Rey observed Anastacia as she watched Matt leave. In the light of the gym her hair seemed to glisten as if it was gold and her oddly light green eyes seemed to glow radiantly.

'_Bonita_.' Rey commented her in his head.

"How long have you known Matt?" he asked capturing the woman's attention.

"Since I was 15 when my mother moved me to Charlton." She told Rey looking at him. They stared at each other for the longest time before Anastacia spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. The woman got out of the ring and sat on the apron looking up at him.

"Sure." He answered looking at her. Although her brunette hair was messed up from falling to much and she looked exhausted he couldn't help but smile.

"Well I don't mean to offend you or anything but I kept on wondering why you don't ever take off your mask?" she asked. She hoped that she wasn't offending him after all she knew of how important a mask was to a luchador but she also knew that he lost his mask before.

"Well," he looked a bit flustered over the question. He tried thinking of an answer but couldn't. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. The man had lost his mask before but he renewed his identity as the 'masked' Rey Mysterio when he debuted in the WWE.

"Ok thanks." Anastacia was oddly satisfied although not receiving any bit of an answer. The woman yawned and then looked at her watch.

"Nine o'clock." She read then yawned again.

"Sorry girl I didn't mean to get you up so early." Rey apologized.

"Nahh Rey it's all right I kinda like getting up early and working out." Anastacia smiled hopping down from the apron and stretched her arms.

"Well that's good; we still have some time to grab some breakfast I heard some of the guys talking 'bout a good breakfast place." He asked her. The woman nodded and they went off.

**-+- **

"What do you see?" Anastacia asked Rey after the two exited the breakfast place. The woman had shown the Mexican Gnarls Barkley's video 'Crazy' on her Ipod.

"Paul." Rey stopped in the middle of the street causing Anastacia to stare at him with a 'do I need to condemn you' look on her face. She noticed that Rey was looking up at something and she found out who he was talking about. Paul Heyman had spotted the two and was walking toward them.

'Oh shit.' Anastacia said to herself as she saw the 4 other men Paul had accompanying him.

"Morning Paul, Kurt, Rob, Show, Sabu." Rey greeted but all could read on his face that he didn't really want to bump into them. Anastacia shivered as Paul Heyman smirked down at her.

"Just the woman I wanted to see." He offered her his hand to shake.

Anastacia shook it. "Nice to meet you Señor Heyman." She smiled trying not to seem rude. The Cuban could feel the intensity between Rey and Sabu as the minutes passed.

"I saw your stunt on Friday." He told her.

'So has everyone else.' Anastacia couldn't help but think.

"I'd like to personally offer you a part on the ECW roster as one of our divas. What do you say?" he asked.

Anastacia thought for a second before looking at Rey who was wondering about her decision, and finally she stared Paul in the eyes.

"Mr. Heyman with all do respect I'd rather not be referred to as a diva but rather as a female wrestler _and _I appreciate your offer but I haven't even started my time on Smackdown." She said. The woman was relieved that she didn't stumble over her words and sound like an idiot. Paul smirked again.

"Well if you ever grow sick of Smackdown! the spot will be waiting for you." Paul told her.

Anastacia gave a sigh when the men let her pass by and continue her way to the hotel she was staying at. Rey cast a threatening glare at Sabu before walking off.

"I'll see you at One Night Stand." He told them before going off.

Rey jogged his way toward Anastacia. "I'm _so _glad that's over with." Anastacia said relieved when she saw Rey beside her.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Rey told her. Anastacia smiled liking what she heard.

"Of course _mi familia_ (my family) is on Smackdown! anyway I'm glad you were there with me I'd probably go and make a stupid decision." She confessed.

"Why do you say that?" he asked confused.

"I probably would have gotten pulled into it and said 'yes' out of fear for my life." Anastacia informed being a bit over dramatic.

"I'm glad I was with you then." Rey smiled at her but then saw she had a troubled look on her face.

"Hey Rey." She said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Do you think your match against Sabu will be difficult?" she asked.

"The guy's crazy he's never one to be laid down easily I gotta say this _will_ be one hell of a match but I know I'll come on top." He heard Anastacia laugh at his answer, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just that I realized how scared I was," she continued laughing, "and how much size matters, I mean, when you're my height everything is frightening especially the Big Show." Rey shook his head trying to stifle his laughter. He knew exactly how she felt in the height issue.

-+-

"Good luck Rey." Anastacia wished as she stood with Chavo backstage.

Chavo and Anastacia had met a few hours before the start of the match. Despite being shy around the man, Chavo's laid back personality finally made the Cuban feel comfortable.

Rey finally came out and the match began. During the match the two cheered Rey on. Chavo even observed Anastacia each time Rey was in a tight spot. It was cute how she'd get a worried look on her face and the way she would look relieved when Rey would get out of it.

"So what do you think about Rey?" Chavo asked in the middle of the match.

The Mexican's question immediately made the woman blush.

"He's a wonderful man and he makes me feel much more calmer than I usually am, he offered to train me so how am I supposed to feel except grateful." She said staring back at Chavo. Chavo kept quite and the two continued watching the match until…

"Oh crap!" Anastacia shouted as both Sabu and Rey crashed through a table in an awkward fashion.

Neither Anastacia nor Chavo spoke as a doctor checked over both wrestlers. It soon was declared that the match could no longer continue and Chavo and Anastacia ran out to help Rey walk backstage.

-+-

"How are you?" Anastacia asked after Rey was finished being checked over by the doctor. The woman had gone to fetch him bottled water and handed it to him.

"I'm fine I just have a headache but nothing to worry about girl." He told her noticing she looked worried out of her mind.

Anastacia gave off a relieved expression. "Well you're still WWE World Heavyweight Champion so congrats on making it another day _amigo_ (friend)." Anastacia gave him a hug and sat beside him. The two enjoyed each others presence in silence until Chavo came.

"Rey the show is over let's head over to the hotel." Chavo informed looking at the two.

"OK Chavo let me just grab my things and we can get out of here." Rey said hopping down from the stool.

When Rey left the room Chavo spoke.

"Are you OK?" Chavo asked. He had remembered the way the woman screamed when Rey fell.

"Yeah it's just," the woman paused for a second, "I was really worried about Rey." Anastacia told him.

"You like him." Chavo plainly told her. After spending just a few hours with her he could tell that she had something for Rey.

Anastacia looked shocked at his statement and blushed.

"That's true," she had to confess to herself, "as a friend yeah he's become the newest member of my family." She confessed.

"But do you like him in a lover sort of way girl?" Chavo asked.

Anastacia thought hard about the question. She'd be lying through her teeth if she said she didn't find Rey attractive. He was an incredible athlete, had a mysterious and sexy appeal to him, and was great company, but she couldn't possibly be his type. She was uncharismatic; not to mention plain looking.

"I do find him attractive but in the way you talk about, even _if_ I wanted it to be it couldn't possibly ever happen." She looked at him.

'If you only knew what he thought of you.' Chavo said to himself. He decided he had some work to do. The way to do it though had to furtive and the two people he planned to pair up would have to know nothing about it.

**Arieru: **What is Chavo thinking? I know. Please all of y'all R&R Thanks!


	7. Rocky Start

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank You's: **

**To andyeascrewyou: **You'll see most likely in the next chapter! Enjoy chapter 7!

**To 2Deez: **Glad you're happy your comment made me laugh. Enjoy this chapter!

**To AngelLadyG:** Yeah it does! Well, enjoy this chapter!

**To everyone else: **Thanks for reading even though you don't review. But remember reviews are loved a bit more than just views so… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

**Chapter 7: **

**Rocky Start **

The days passed and the training became easier. The woman knew enough but always left time for more training in case Matt, Lashley, Chavo, or Rey wanted to teach her a new submission technique or a better way to do something.

The men watched as the brunette and blonde sparred against each other. They'd been going at it for a while before Ashley pinned Anastacia for the three count.

Ashley smiled down at her friend who looked exhausted. "You got better congrats Ana." Ashley helped the woman up.

"Thanks." Anastacia smiled.

It had been a long time since she wrestled. Her body, in its teens, was exposed to two years of Mexican wrestling when trying to get her father out of Mexico. After returning the woman also underwent training in OMEGA having some of the best matches, but that was years ago and her body slowly became untrained. Now it was time to be taught again.

"Hun what are you gonna wear today?" Ashley asked.

Anastacia became quite before realizing she hadn't even picked out a suitable outfit.

"I have absolutely nothing." The Cuban hit her forehead in disbelief because she actually forgot something as important as that.

Matt shook his head knowing exactly what would come of his girlfriend. The woman would ask to borrow clothes because it was way too late in the day to go shopping. He recalled of the times when Anastacia didn't have a female companion and instead took his and Jeff's clothes. Before he could notice the Cuban had dragged his girlfriend out of the gym.

-+-

The men waited down in the lobby while upstairs Anastacia still asked questions.

"You look fine Ana." Ashley told the woman.

"It doesn't look to punk-ish?" Anastacia asked.

Ashley shook her head. It took the women about half an hour to find clothes that looked 'valet' like.

"Come on." Ashley groaned and grabbed the woman leading her to the lobby.

-+-

"Wow." Passed both Matt's and Rey's lips the minute they saw the women.

Ashley was dressed in a short black skirt, fishnet stockings, combat boots, black tube top and over that a red fishnet. Her arms were clad by black and red fingerless gloves.

Anastacia's outfit was a bit less extreme. The woman wore black cut up jeans with 2 chains hanging down on each hip. The jeans were tucked into black lace-up boots, and a black and deep red corset could be seen under her own black jean jacket. To add a bit of spunk the woman curled her hair and added some red hair extensions to the look. The Cuban's light green eyes were surrounded by a thin layer of black eyeliner which caused her eyes to pop and somewhat emanate as if they were glowing. The men could sense Anastacia was a bit anxious; it would, after all, be 'real' debut in front of the fans.

-+-

The odd welcome by the wrestlers made Anastacia feel at home. Before when she was only a plain hairstylist, many would ignore her presence, but now it seemed they had a change of heart.

"Guys Vince wanted me to see Teddy before going on today." Anastacia told them.

"Ok good luck we'll be in the café when you get out." Matt told her.

-+-

Anastacia looked up at the plaque reading 'General Manager Theodore Long' on it. The minute the woman knocked on the door she could not help but fidget with her clothing. He answered with a smile.

"Oh it's you Ms. Ramirez come in playa come in." he opened the door more so she could step inside his office.

"Vince told me you'd fill me in on my roll on tonight's show." The woman informed sitting next to the general manager.

"Yes, well we had plans for you to just accompany Bobby to the ring, but we developed a more extreme way of introducing you." Teddy informed her of what he wanted her to do.

**A few minutes later… **

"I have a great way to act that out Teddy." Anastacia smiled at him as he led her out.

"That's good to hear playa I'll be watching good luck tonight." He wished her and set off for other business.

"Anastacia!" Rey shouted running to her. He sounded urgent as if something happened.

"What's wrong Rey?" she asked.

"Lashely's in the medical room he was attacked by Finlay." Rey told her.

The two ran toward the medical room where Matt and Gunner Scott were already helping Lashley it.

"You can't wrestle today." The doctor told Bobby as he placed an ice pack on the man's knee.

"What did Finlay do?" Anastacia asked Matt.

"He nailed Lashley in the knee with the shillelagh." Matt told her.

Anastacia cringed at the thought of the pain and Bobby let out a groan when he tried moving his knee.

"Don't strain yourself Bobby you can't go out today." The doctor told the United States Champion again.

Lashley shook his head. "I'm going out there and I'm gonna make Booker pay."

-+-

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" Anastacia asked Lashley as he waited in the gorilla pit.

"Don't worry, but why aren't you coming out with me?" he asked.

Anastacia smirked. "Teddy and I came up with a little plan if everything works out." Lashely was going to ask her what that mean but never got the chance because his music sounded.

Anastacia watched the match on the nearest Titan-tron along with Matt. The minute Finlay and Regal, whom she expected to come out, interfered in the match Anastacia ran out. The Cuban wasn't crazy though, in her hands she carried a metal bat.

She managed to make Finlay and William Regal retreat back a bit, but when Finlay came at her with the shillelagh she hit him knocking him dead hard in the head, she issued the same punishment on the Englishman. The woman returned to the ring and tried reviving the referee while both Lashley and Booker were out. However it was a misfortune when Anastacia turned around and Booker grabbed the woman by her hair. Anastacia retaliated by striking the man in the head. He fell limply and Anastacia hurried from the ring as the referee moved to count him out. The woman cheered as Lashley was declared the winner but upon seeing the woman he looked a tad bit upset.

-+-

Anastacia finally managed to find Lashley after the match. He was in the locker room but she decided to walk in since the door was wide ajar. He was currently taking off his pads.

"Hey you looked angry at me when I came out and I was just wondering what I did?" Anastacia took a seat beside him.

"Not to offend you," Lashely sighed, stopped what he was doing, and looked at the woman, "but if I had known you were going to do that I would've told you 'no'." he told her.

"Oh." Anastacia looked ashamed.

"Not that I don't appreciated your help but me and Booker have been having problems and I guess you'd call it a _pride_ thing but it didn't feel like a real win tonight." Lashley spoke.

Anastacia nodded her head understanding.

"I'm sorry. We're still cool right?" she asked. The woman didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"Don't be and yeah we still cool girl just don't get yourself in too much trouble around here there's a lot more people who'd be worried than you think and I'd get my ass kicked if I let anything happen to you." Lashley gave her a side hug and continued taking off his pads.

'By Rey.' He thought as he watched her go.

**Arieru: **Wasn't that sweet? Well I hope you all have a Happy 4th of July and I'll do my part by posting chapter 8 tomorrow morning! R &R!


	8. Windows to the Soul

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Chapter 8 almost close to reaching double-digits! Happy 4th of July everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank You's: **

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Yay! One of my reviews from Bella Muerte! Glad you think it was cute and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**To Everyone else: **Thanks for reading! Here's the chapter as promised!

**Chapter 8: **

**Windows to the Soul **

Anastacia couldn't help but be cheerful as she walked around just looking at shops with Lashley and Rey. It was one day before the next Smackdown! taping.

Currently she gawking at the puppies in a pet shop window.

The 2 turned as they heard Lashley's cell phone ring.

"Yeah." He spoke into the phone.

"Are they alone?" Chavo's voice asked.

"Not yet." He told him. Bobby was also in on the plan.

"Tell them you just got a call from Vince and he needs you in a meeting." Chavo told him to lie.

Bobby hung up the phone and looked at the two who had questioning looks on their faces.

"Well that was Vince he said he needs me for something so I'm gonna head over see you two later." He turned around in the direction of the hotel.

"Bye." Both shouted in unison.

"Awww." Anastacia couldn't help but smile at the sight of two puppies playing around.

"Do you want to go inside?" Rey asked knowing the answer all ready.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah let's go in." Rey opened the entrance door for her and walked in after the woman.

"His name is Izzy." Anastacia told him as she scratched on of the puppies under its chin causing him to wag his tail. The puppy stood up on his hind legs to lick the Cuban's face which only caused her the laugh.

The two soon walked out because the store was closing.

"You like animals don't you?" Rey asked her.

"Yeah I love them all I once had a snake when I was 17 but when she found out she made me give her up so I gave her to Jeff." Rey was surprised at her answer not all women were fond of snakes. Some men no matter how tough liked snakes.

"Well Señorita where do you want to go next?" he asked her.

She laughed at her idea. "I still owe you chico so I'm treating you to some dinner." He was surprised.

"And you better not protest because this is something I got to do." She looked at him knowing he would protest. He gave a sigh of defeat and followed.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

-+-

"Thank you." Both thanked the waitress who brought them their food.

"Not bad." Anastacia commented as she cut into her chicken cutlet.

"So," Rey decided to make conversation, "how did you get into wrestling anyway Ana?" he asked. After a few days he had grown accustomed to calling her by a nickname.

She downed her cutlet with some water. "When my mother was still permitted to work she sent me to Mexico to help my father get money, he was a luchador, and I worked in a clothing store with some other women. Well, each night I'd watch mi papi's matches; my brother was in jail during the two years so I didn't see him too much, well anyway bottom line my father taught me some techniques and began my wrestling career. Later on Matt and Jeff, along with Chris, created OMEGA," he became interested and she paused to take another sip of lemonade, "when it closed down I didn't wrestle for a long time because I had to take care of _mi tía _(my aunt) and when I had time I attended a beauty school where I got my license to be a hairstylist but soon she passed away and since I was the only one permitted to work I had to help my brother get out of Mexico and I'm still doing that."

Rey looked at the woman. "You sacrificed so much."

Anastacia looked up at him shocked at his comment. "I do what I can that's why I'll do anything to keep my job so my brother can finally come and live with me in Charlton, my dad was a failure in his search for money so since he's no longer around I have to support my family." She told him.

"I'm sorry." Rey said thinking that the woman's father had died.

"About what, my father, oh I made him sound dead didn't I?" she laughed, "No he's not dead he's just in prison under selling drugs getting out in 7 more years, not like it was the first time I tried something that stupid."

The way she said it shocked Rey although the woman did seem sad that's not the thing that bothered him. The problem was the way she said it so…easily.

The two continued eating.

"So how long had you been a hairstylist?" He asked while she paid the bill. It pained him to have her pay for his meal but she would hear none of it.

"I once worked for a company in Charlton one day Stephanie McMahon came in hearing about me from Matt. I did her hair and she asked me if I wanted the job and I've been working ever since with a little make up on the side." Anastacia stood up signaling it was time to leave but before they could two women came over.

"I told you Rey Mysterio was here!" a fully endowed woman said to another blonde woman.

Anastacia stepped back while the two women swarmed the masked wrestler.

"Oh please take a picture of us." The blonde asked Anastacia handing her a camera.

Anastacia happily snapped a couple of photographs and watched the two women squeal about 'he's so handsome' and 'he's soooo sexy'.

"Come on." Anastacia helped Rey up where he was currently stuck in a booth the women pushed him in.

-+-

When Anastacia saw Rey blushing she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Aww Rey Rey you look so cute when you blush." Anastacia couldn't help but laugh more as he turned his head so she couldn't see.

"Well you're pretty cute yourself when you laugh." He said. Subconsciously he said it out loud.

"You really think so?" Anastacia became silent and felt a blush kiss her cheeks.

Rey at the smaller woman about 3 inches shorter than him.

'It's time.' He told himself and took a deep breath.

"Yes you are I mean I always thought you were beauti-." He tried to say but had his own cellular phone disrupt him.

He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello." He spoke a little ticked off that he was disrupted.

"Hey Rey its Matt I was just wondering where Anastacia was she left her phone here?" the Hardy asked.

"She's with me but we were going to go to the hotel so we'll see you soon, bye." Rey said before placing his phone back in his pocket.

The two kept quite walking side by side before Anastacia spoke up. "I'm feeling my sweet tooth coming on so you want to grab some ice cream?" she asked staring up at him.

He was glad that she couldn't see the look of disappointment on his face. The perfect time had come and a phone call had ruined it. Rey then smiled at her. "Sure I can use some ice cream right now."

"One vanilla and one chocolate cookie dough please." Anastacia ordered in an outside booth.

The ice cream man gave her two ice cream cones and she paid for both.

"Now I feel like a kid." Anastacia laughed as she sat on a park bench with Rey.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah it's been so long since I just sat down with someone and had some ice cream it kinda reminds me of the night I got my first kiss." Anastacia went into dream land before she realized that Rey was talking.

"It wasn't anything special just a simple spin-the-bottle thing." He finished.

"Really?" she asked. "I remember sitting down in the grass after running around for a couple of minutes and we fell looked up at the stars and he kissed me I feel kind of stupid because I don't even remember his name I just remember that I had a crush on him." The woman blushed.

"That sounds special." Rey commented. Then the man chuckled noticing Anastacia had some ice cream on her nose.

"You've got some ice cream on your nose." He told her. The woman tried wiping it off but didn't manage to after some tries.

"Let me get it." Rey told her. He leaned toward tilted her chin up so he could get it and wiped it off. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds he stared into her radiant green eyes while she gazed into his chocolate brown pools. The minute he came close to her lips she stood up blushing.

"Rey I think it's time to head back I can feel myself being eaten alive by mosquitoes." She lied as a blush formed again on her cheeks.

"Ok." He felt disappointed but stood up and followed walking toward the hotel.

The two didn't speak for the whole time it took to walk back to the hotel. Each wondering 'why did I do that?'

Anastacia knew she wanted it but for some reason she didn't allow it to happen. Confusion filled her mind what were her true feelings towards Rey? Did he really try to kiss her? She was sure a man like him couldn't be interested in someone like her especially with women, even in the business, were lining up just to be with him. Women she thought that were more gorgeous, thinner, charismatic than her.

-+-

"Good night." Rey wished Anastacia as she opened her hotel room door.

"Good night and thank you." Anastacia spoke as she closed her door.

-+-

"How did everything go with Anastacia?" Chavo asked. He and Rey were currently sharing a room to save money.

"Man I think I got the wrong vibe from her I was so sure she liked me Chavo and I tried kissing her." Rey looked upset as Chavo stared down at him. Rey took off his shoes and sat on his bed.

"Maybe she just wasn't ready but don't give up Rey by the way she acts she's into you." Chavo was sure that his plan for tonight would have worked.

"Do you think so?" Rey asked.

"No doubt just take it little by little and she'll eventually tell you." Carlito gave him advice.

**Arieru: **Sorry! I promise they'll get together soon. Now please R&R!


	9. Now or Never

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Chapter 9! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. McMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank you's: **

**To AngelLadyG: **Thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**To everyone else: **Thanks for reading and with out further to do Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9: **

**Now or Never **

The beginning finally came. Smackdown! began and the crowd cheered. Anastacia watched backstage in the woman's locker room along with Ashley. She had told Ashley what had happened in the park and finally fell asleep after much debate of whether Rey liked her or not.

A knock on the door was heard and Anastacia answered it.

"Hey Bobby is it time already?" she asked knowing that she was 'only' supposed to valet him today.

"Yeah come on but just in case." Lashley took out a metal bat from behind his back. "Carry this with you."

"Ok they better watch out for me." The two laughed before walking off for the ring.

Lashley's music sounded and the crowd cheered.

'_Oh look who Lashley has with him?_' J.B.L. commented.

'_So far we don't know who this woman is except she has business to take care of with Finlay and Booker's Court.'_ Michael Cole answered.

'_You mean King Booker's Court,_' J.B.L. corrected, _'and this girl must be crazy coming out here both Lashley and this girl must have a death wish.' _

Anastacia wasn't too happy to see Regal in Booker's corner along with Sharmell. She was happy though that she had a bat if it came to it she would not hesitate to swing.

Finally the match went underway each side cheering for who they wanted to come out the victor.

'Damn he's really working Lashley's knee.' Anastacia cussed in her head as she watched Booker striking Lashley's knee. Anastacia had remembered when Finlay attacked him with the shillelagh even now Lashley was showing the impact the attack had as he limped trying to get back at Booker.

Anastacia was pissed off when Lashley hung on the ropes facing the ring entrance and Regal had the audacity to slap the man. The Cuban brandished her metal bat at him swinging at him but missing when he jumped and dodged.

'Bastard.' She thought as she retreated to her corner. The woman pounded on the mat trying to encourage Lashley to stand up.

Not shortly after the referee became knocked out and Anastacia knew fully what this would become: a weapon's match. Surely as most expected down the ramp walked the Irishman, Finlay.

Anastacia tried protecting Lashley but was knocked down by Regal who circled her from behind. The Englishman retreated to beat on Lashley while Finlay again assaulted Lashley with his shillelagh.

Anastacia tried to recover and grab Sharmell before the 'former' Miss Black America had a chance to throw in a steel chair; however, the Cuban didn't make it in time.

Booker took the steel chair from his wife and tried striking Lashley with it but instead Lashley blocked it. Regal ran into the ring but was struck with the steel chair and then it was Booker's turn.

Anastacia didn't hesitate to celebrate with Lashley when he was declared the winner. The crowd watched as the unnamed woman rose the hand of their WWE United States Champion in the air.

-+-

Anastacia continued watching the matches on the Titan-tron without anyone to keep company. The woman needed to think through her emotions.

"Did you hear what's going down next week?" Bobby Lashley snuck up on the woman and scared her.

"Yeah steel cage match that is gonna be one hell of a good match Bobby." Anastacia gave him a hug.

"Hey Rey what's up?" Bobby asked seeing Rey come down the hall.

"Nothing how are you two?" Rey asked.

"We're good but I got to go I have to get some bandages put on this knee." Bobby told them pointing to his knee.

Anastacia and Rey watched quietly on the Titan-tron.

The two couldn't help but laugh at the segment Ashley and Vito acted out. Both knew that it was fake but couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"I wonder how Matt feels?" Anastacia asked him.

"Don't know he must feel awkward around Vito though." Rey commented.

"They make a real cute couple though, Matt and Ashley." Anastacia commented.

"They do." Rey said.

The two continued their conversation awkwardly until a crew member came over informing Rey that his match was up next.

"I hope you're going to watch me now I have to get to my match with Mark." He told her.

"I will good luck." She wished him and watched him walk toward the ring.

Unknown to both their friends were watching hoping there would have been a moment between the two. Matt, Ashley, and Chavo came behind the woman and began to watch the match.

Anastacia cheered as Rey rolled out of the way from Henry's attack causing the giant of a man to fall to the ground, but her blood chilled when Rey fell from the top rope. Then she yelled when Mark Henry stalked him around the ring taking any shot he could get on the Mexican. Like always the 'Eddie!' chants began encouraging him to fight against the other man.

'He's amazing.' Anastacia said in her head still paying attention to the match.

"You can do it!" the woman shouted as Henry held Rey in a massive bear hug.

Anastacia held her breath in for a second when Rey covered Mark Henry but groaned realizing it wasn't over.

The match continued Rey triumphing once in a while but Mark Henry always obtaining the better hand.

"I gotta help him!" Anastacia shouted and tried running but had Chavo catch her.

"I'll go out there girl Rey would kill me if you went out there and got hurt." After saying that Chavo ran out toward the ring grabbing a nearby steel chair, he managed to nail Mark but was shot back by the big man.

Anastacia couldn't help but clench her eyes shut for what she expected to be the lost of the Heavyweight Championship for Rey. Then she heard Matt and Ashley laugh.

"Lying, stealing, and cheating." Ashley said shaking her head and laughed.

Anastacia stared back up at the Titan-tron in time to see Chavo placing the steel chair on Mark Henry. He then told Rey to lay down faking a chair shot. Immediately, when the referee recovered he disqualified Mark Henry.

The remaining three met Rey as he walked backstage hung over Chavo's shoulder. They congratulated the champion as he smiled ear to ear. Meanwhile, Chavo was trying to create a plan to get a certain Mexican and Cuban together, but a little help was deffinately going to be needed. The Mexican knew the perfect people to get involved.

**Arieru: **How did you like that? R&R and I'll get chapter 10 up when I manage to write it! And Batista's coming back tomorrow!


	10. Chavo the Matchmaker

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Well we finally reached double-digits. Now things will get interesting so hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. M0cMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: **In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank You's: **

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too!

**To AngelLadyG: **Well I'll you no longer here you go! I hope you enjoy!

**To Everyone: **Here's the chapter y'all been waiting for! What happens? Well you just have to read to find out! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: **

**Chavo the Matchmaker **

"No." Anastacia protested. The woman hugged a fluffy white towel around her body as Ashley proceeded to ask her to show her bikini. All of the Smackdown divas were asked to attend today's photo shoot for the bikini issue. Needless to say Anastacia did not like the idea of having her being photographed in her bikini especially with a certain Mexican present at the shooting.

Ashley rolled her eyes. Chavo had called Matt and her this morning to establish a plan. The only other person Ashley knew who was in on it was Lashley.

"Come on Ana it can't be bad you have a tan body and your hair is beautiful." Ashley commented. The woman had convinced the Cuban to add non permanent blonde streaks in her hair, and helped her curl it for today.

The two turned to the bathroom of the locker room as Jillian emerged in a nude colored bathing suit with beads embroidering the top. The blonde looked much taller due to white high heels.

Jillian who was behind Anastacia shook her head and chuckled. She watched for a minute as Anastacia still protested to taking off the towel. Jillian finally decided to take matters into her own hands and snatched the towel off of the Cuban revealing a rather fitting white and red bathing suit.

Jillian couldn't understand why her fellow diva wanted to hide her body.

"You naughty girl you never told me you had your belly button pierced." Ashley bent down to inspect Anastacia's piercing it was in the form of a red sun.

Anastacia couldn't help but blush.

Jillian took the Cuban by the shoulders and along with Ashley steered her out of the locker room and into the hallway.

"Please Jillian give me back my towel." Anastacia begged looking up at the taller woman. The blonde shook her head then spoke.

"What size shoe are you?" she asked.

"8. Why?" Anastacia asked.

Jillian smiled and then went back into the locker room before emerging with a pair or ruby red pumps.

Anastacia only sighed there was no way she was going to be able to hide herself.

"Put this on sweetie." Jillian gave her the shoes and pointed to a nearby bench.

While Anastacia prepped herself up Ashley and Jillian talked.

"Rey's out there isn't he?" Jillian asked bluntly.

"How did you know?" Ashley's head shot up in surprise.

"Come on Ash everyone backstage knows those two belong together…well I guess besides those two." Jillian said.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. Things spread faster backstage then she thought.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ashley asked making sure Anastacia couldn't hear her from her seat on the bench.

"Here's what you should do." Jillian whispered to Ashley.

By the time Anastacia finished putting on the pumps, which had to be strategically tied because the laces twisted around her legs, she saw that Michelle McCool and Kristal Marshall were in deep conversation with Jillian and Ashley.

"A puppy?" Michelle McCool asked getting a confused look on her face.

"What about a puppy?" Anastacia asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kristal piped up.

Before anymore questions could be asked a crew member came over to the women and led them to the set.

'Wow.' Several of the men who were at the set said in their heads as they watched the Smackdown divas walk down the hallway.

Sharmell was already waiting with Booker with his arm around her waist. Anastacia took a deep breath she forgot that Booker would be there with his wife, however, Lashley wasn't present so there wasn't going to be any trouble… she hoped.

"Miss hunch over a bit." The photographer instructed Anastacia. The woman could spot Sharmell casting nasty looks at her; however, thanks to the former Miss Black American the Cuban wasn't too distracted by Rey.

After shooting a couple of pictures, using buckets, a fake beach set, and water guns, the shoot was over.

Anastacia groaned she was wet all over and Ashley couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassment the Cuban was showing.

"Let's get changed Hun." She suggested noticing that Sharmell and Booker T was giving Anastacia more attention then needed.

"Yeah."

After about 10 minutes of getting dressed into suitable clothing a knock was heard at the door.

"Come on in." Jillian offered the men at the door. In stepped Chavo, Rey, and Matt who immediately looked at Ashley and Anastacia who were dancing to salsa music coming from a boom box. The boom box was left there for use of entertainment for anyone who used the locker room. Ashley had tuned into a Spanish station and begged Anastacia to show her to dance salsa.

Ashley was fully dressed in black baggy pants, tank, and black boots while Anastacia still had her bikini top on, her legs were covered by tight blue jeans, and her feet clad in black and white Converse high tops.

Ashley and Anastacia were so caught up in dancing and fooling around they didn't notice the music get higher or the men watching them… well Ashley noticed. When the woman twirled she grabbed for Rey placing him with Anastacia. The Cuban gasped as the man placed a hand on her hip and began dancing with her. The two blondes, Chavo, and Matt smiled as they watched Anastacia and Rey dance. The song ended a minute later with Anastacia blushing wildly and Rey smiling down at her. It took him a few seconds to remember that she wasn't wearing anything but a pair of jeans and a bikini top before he slipped his hand from her waist.

The silence was awkward but Ashley saved it by handing Anastacia her white muscle shirt.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" she asked them trying to stop blushing as she placed the shirt on.

Rey gulped. Chavo, Ashley, Matt, and Lashley were planning to do something special for the woman; Rey's job was to distract her. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with her it's the simple fact that well he had feelings for her. He went into his own world while the others spoke.

Today he was going to tell her at her birthday party. It was strange how the woman had forgotten her own birthday but it was probably due to all of the changes she was undergoing. The other night, while Anastacia was out with Ashley, Matt, Chavo, and Lashley had gone shopping buying her presents including something she'd been begging for ever since she was a little girl.

"Rey." Anastacia waved a hand in his face. It was then that he noticed that Chavo, Matt, and Ashley were saying their farewell's before they set off to begin their preparations.

"Where do you want to go first?" He looked down at her.

"I'm gonna get some water," she smirked, "I'll meet you out at your car Ashley took the one I rented so I hope you don't mind driving." She placed the strap of her backpack on her shoulder and he went off to the garage.

Rey sat waiting at the front of the studio where the photo shoot was held. Anastacia was taking longer than he expected when he remembered that Booker, Finlay, Regal, and Sharmell were at the photo shoot. The Mexican didn't bother parking the car again as he took the keys out of the ignition and ran back into the building.

"You little lass should watch who you mess with." Regal shouted his British accent threatening.

"Get off of me!" Anastacia cried trying to pry away from Finlay who had a strong grip on her wrist.

Sharmell smiled as she clung to Booker's arm watching the men taunt the smaller woman until Rey came.

"You've messed with the wrong people this time." Sharmell slapped Anastacia causing the woman to drop her jaw.

"No," Rey spoke finally finding them, "you're messing with the wrong girl Lucky Charms I'll give you one second to get your hands off her." Rey spoke venom in his voice.

Finlay smiled before dropping Anastacia who ran toward Rey. "Man lets get out of here we don't need speedy Gonzalez on our case." Booker piped up.

Rey placed an arm over Anastacia's shoulder as he walked her to the car.

"You OK." He asked the minute she sat down.

"Yeah she's got a good hand." Anastacia placed a hand to her tender cheek. Rey grabbed her face and turned it so he could see her cheek. It wasn't too bad just a little red.

They were on the road before anyone spoke again.

"Damn I forgot the water." Anastacia groaned. Rey chuckled before coming up to a sign that said carnival 2 miles away. This would be a good way to kill time.

-+-

After about 3 hours at the amusement park Rey drove Anastacia to the hotel the Smackdown wrestlers were staying at. It was fun to say the least they took many photographs, ate fried dough, scared themselves to the brink of insanity on roller coasters, and Rey even won the woman a bear plush. There were also the fans that nearly trampled the two when they came to the park.

"I never signed so many autographs those people don't even know me." Anastacia laughed looking at Rey.

"You get use to it just wait when you become the top diva." Rey said back keeping his eyes on the road.

"You think I could make it as a top diva?" she asked as she blushed.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you?" he asked her finally looking at her when he hit a red light.

"Well I thought I wasn't quite diva material I mean I'm not that pretty and I'm just learning to wrestle again." She answered.

He frowned. "Who told you that?" he asked.

"Never mind it's no big deal thank you for the compliment." She answered looking out the window.

The car drove up to the hotel parking lot and the two got out. Rey opened the door for Anastacia. The woman adverted his stare and mumbled a thank you before heading off to the hotel, bear plush in her arms.

He followed after her and walked her to her hotel room door. He stopped her hand from inserting the key in the hole and tilted her chin so they could lock eyes.

"Well if you want the truth I think you're talented _and_ beautiful," he told her.

Anastacia could feel her heart skip as he spoke those words, but could swear her heart stopped completely when he slowly captured her lips in his.

The Cuban was stunned for a couple of seconds before answering back with the heated passion she had been bottling up inside her since she had met the man. It was then that Ashley slowly made her way to the peep hole of Anastacia's room and nearly screamed in excitement. The woman smiled up at Chavo who immediately knew what she was happy about.

He couldn't help but cheer in his head. 'Score 1 for the match maker.'

A few minutes later Anastacia emerged from behind the closed door and was surprised as several of her co-workers screamed "Surprise!"

Her room was full of decorations and a pile of presents lay on her table.

-+-

Anastacia finally figured out what Michelle McCool was talking about when she said 'puppy' during the photo shoot. Her friends laughed as the woman's Dachshund puppy, also known as the hot dog dog, cuddled up to her new owner.

Anastacia had been playing with the dog ever since Rey presented it to her. The thought of what happened before Rey and she entered the room added the large smile that currently placed itself on the woman's lips. How did it happen to be so perfect? Anastacia honestly didn't care but was grateful it happened and she could say this had to be one of the greatest days in her life.

**Arieru: **How did you like that? I did this on a spur of energy I had after watching Smackdown but couldn't finish it until today. They finally kissed in the words of Stone Cold Steve Austin can I get a 'Hell Yeah!'. I was going to drag it out longer but decided it would be a suitable point. What scares me is that after I finished writing this I checked the WWE website let me tell you its scary how everything seems to have fallen in place O.O


	11. Find A Way

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Well here we go chapter 11!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. M0cMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence. I do not own Kanye West's 'Family Business'.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank You's:**

**To cherryice116: **Glad you liked it. And yay! For a new reviewer! Hope you like chapter 11!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Thanks and enjoy this chapter!

**To AngelLadyG: **Yeah Chavo's thought 'Score 1 for the matchmaker' was inspired by you calling him the matchmaker so I'm glad it made you lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 11: **

**Find A Way **

"Three thousand?" Anastacia asked over her phone in disbelief.

"Yeah Anastacia three thousand dollars by August when Isaiah's released or he has to live on the streets." Anastacia's mother Yolanda said urgently.

Anastacia ran a hand through her straightened hair. How was she going to get that much money? It would take her 2 weeks of work just to make half of that but she assumed she could manage.

"Ok ma I'll see you in a month in Charlton Love you!" Anastacia said holding her breath.

A second later her mother answered. "I love you too and Happy Birthday hija I hope you enjoyed yourself." Yolanda answered before hanging up.

The woman smiled at what her mother said satisfied. It would take her about five weeks to make the money but if she cut her expenses down she knew she'd make it. Her mother hopefully would be able to drive down to Mexico and within a period of two days get her brother out. The immigration papers had already been approved so the only obstacle was driving down south.

Anastacia's thoughts were broken by a knock on her door.

Anastacia answered the door which revealed a smiling Rey.

"Hey." He greeted before pecking her on the lips.

"Hey. What you so happy about?" she asked knowing he had something to tell her.

"Well I just got done talking with Teddy and I don't have a match today so we can do something after the show if you want to?" Rey asked.

"Lashley's got the cage match against Booker so I have to be there but after that I'm all yours." She said giving him a smirk.

"Ok well I know this Mexican restaurant we can go around here they got dancing to," he smiled rocking side to side as he took her hands and danced a little with Anastacia. Sophie, the puppy Anastacia was given for her birthday, came out and barked happily at the two. Anastacia picked her up.

"That sounds fun I'll just ask someone to watch Sophie and I'll meet you backstage in the café." Anastacia answered giving Rey a kiss and Sophie licked the Mexican.

-+-

Anastacia let Sophie down on the locker room floor as the other women cooed at the puppy. The Cuban began unpacking clothes from her gym bag making sure she had the clothes she was going to wear when she went out with Rey tonight. Without looking the woman called out Ashley.

"Hey Ash you and Matt aren't doing anything tonight are you?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry why?" the blonde answered.

"It's OK I just needed someone to watch Sophie because Rey and I are going to a restaurant." Anastacia replied.

"I could watch her if you want." Jillian answered, "I don't have a part in today's show so I could watch her in my hotel room."

Anastacia turned to meet her with a smile. "Thanks what room?"

"27 A." the blonde answered before picking up the dog who was trying to hop onto the bench.

"Thanks." Anastacia gave the woman a hug before entering the bathroom to get changed for her match. She was finally going to introduce herself to the audience as 'Princess Anastacia'. Why? Because the writer's had picked the name for her in another stupid gimmick that would involve her and Sharmell. How was a Cuban supposed to be identified by a Russian aristocratic name? Well she thought it could be worst she'd at least be going by her real name and the writer's had let her keep the entrance song she was hoping for; Anastacia's 'Paid My Dues'.

Anastacia emerged a few minutes later from the bathroom in a white and lilac corset that revealed her pierced naval, tight white jeans, and a pair of white wrestling boots in case she had to take on anyone. The women whistled at her in surprise. Anastacia had promised herself she'd become more confident and this was step 1: be comfortable in your own skin, and it started with her clothing. Her naval was pierced with a white and lilac snowflake stud. On her wrist was an Eddie Guerrero sweatband that Chavo bought her as one of her birthday presents.

"Damn girl you look _tight_!" Kristal answered smiling grabbing the woman's hand and twirling her around and slapped her ass.

Anastacia was shocked but laughed.

"So Ana tell us how things are going with Rey?" Michelle McCool asked.

"Well we finally entered a couple relationship, if that's what you're asking?" Anastacia answered as she blushed.

The women screamed in delight at the Cuban's answer. The women continued talking until the show started and they watched TV. Ashley and Kristal went over the lines for the segment they were to perform backstage.

Anastacia sat watching as Mark Henry came out an angry scowl plastered on his face. She strained to hear what he was saying and growled at his insults of Rey, Chavo, and the Guerrero family. She didn't know any member of the family except for Chavo, but she knew that a person should never insult another person's family. Then Chavo's music played and Mark began to taunt him which continued to make Anastacia more annoyed at every word that passed Mark Henry's lips. Chavo finally snapped and before any of the women knew what was happening the Cuban had exited the room. Ashley gasped at the television as she saw Chavo crying for Rey to help him but Rey had apparently become knocked out.

Anastacia waited backstage with Matt, who had stopped her in time before she ran out with a chair in hand. He had assumed that she was going to try to help Chavo by distracting Mark Henry, but knew the big man wouldn't let her leave unharmed for interrupting. Mark Henry glared at the two as he emerged backstage, but continued to walk to who-knows-where. Anastacia tried to run and help Rey out only to have Lashley, who had found Matt and her, stop her from running.

"I need to help him come one Bobby." Anastacia shouted as Lashley held her back.

"I'm sorry but what do you think will happen if people see you helping out Rey," he stated, "they'll know you guys have a bond and that will put you in danger with Mark Henry and whoever else wants to get to Rey." Lashley answered.

Anastacia sighed knowing she was defeated. He was right she neither needed an enemy in Mark nor wanted to have Rey worry about her.

"Think about it." Matt said squeezing her shoulder in comfort as they waited for Chavo and Rey to come backstage.

-+-

Anastacia raised Lashley's arm in victory as the two walked backwards up the ramp. The woman was still worried about Chavo and Rey, but kept the worry off of her face. She got the chance to pay Finlay back with a low blow tonight. It was the Irishman's own fault for swinging a shillelagh in her face. A woman did have a right to protect herself.

The Cuban requested for a microphone as she stood on the ramp. Lashley smiled down at her.

"Ever since I debuted in the WWE I've been asked two questions. What's my name and why have I come here?" she spoke into the microphone and smirked as the audience cheered.

"It's simple really I've been told that a certain _has- been _is always calling herself the Queen. Well I've decided the Queen needs to be dethroned along with her king. As of my name y'all may call me _Princess_ Anastacia," Anastacia smirked and Lashley fought off a chuckle he knew how much she hated the gimmick; Anastacia pointed at the ring toward Sharmell, "and you _Queen_ Sharmell it's time for you to shut up and start proving yourself and fighting for your right to be Queen." Anastacia and Lashley made their way backstage as the crowd cheered. 'Short, simple, and to the point.' Anastacia commented to herself.

Lashley laughed. "Y'all may call me _Princess _Anastacia." He mocked her.

She laughed, "Shut up Bobby I hate this gimmick but at least I get some microphone time and get to kick some ass even if it's in the form of annoying voiced woman."

"Right Ana," Bobby answered, "well I gotta hit the showers but I'll see you tomorrow for training."

Anastacia gave him a hug before saying good-bye. She wanted to find Rey and see what was going on with him and Chavo.

-+-

Anastacia jogged over to Rey, who was sitting on a bench his head lowered into his hands. The woman sat beside him before speaking.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Nahh I feel horrible I _should have_ helped Chavo." He looked up at her anger written on his face. To anger wasn't toward her it was for the man Mark Henry.

"You were knocked out it's not your fault," she told him rubbing his back in comfort, "you did what you could."

"He's not going to be able to come to next week's show the doctor doesn't want him to get injured Mark Henry almost broke his ribs." Rey informed knowing she knew nothing of Chavo's condition.

Anastacia gasped. "Where is he now?" she asked.

"At the hotel resting." Rey answered.

"Then let's go I don't want to go out with you feeling horrible about not helping Chavo so why don't we see if he wants anything and try to make him feel better ok." Anastacia answered. She didn't have the heart to make him go out with her tonight while his mind was on his injured friend. Rey nodded knowing the woman was set on her decision.

-+-

"Sophie's so cute." Anastacia cooed over her puppy as she slept next to Chavo. The two had fallen asleep some minutes ago.

Anastacia sat on the foot of Chavo's bed as Rey stared at the brunette beauty.

'Selfless.' That was one of the many words he could call her. She didn't seem mad about canceling their plans. Anastacia stood up and stared at Rey.

"I think I should leave her here it should make Chavo happy but if she starts begging to go to the bathroom just take her to my room." She told him pecking him on the lips.

"Why don't you stay here?" he asked.

Anastacia's eyes met his currently ice blue ones.

"And where would I sleep?" she asked lifting her eyebrow in curiosity.

"You can sleep with me." He offered.

"I can't." she stuttered.

"I won't try anything if you don't want me to." He begged her.

"Are you sure?" she hunched over looking at him straight in the eye.

"I swear." He told her.

She finally gave in. It wasn't like she hadn't slept in a bed with someone without doing anything. She slept in her boyfriends, siblings, and mother's bed before. It might have seemed weird to many but it was natural hell the woman once shared a bed with three people while in Mexico because of the simple fact there weren't too many beds before.

'Fit six in a bed if there's six of y'all I'm talking about three by the head and three by the leg.' Anastacia repeated the words to Kanye West's 'Family Business' as she snuggled into Rey's protective embrace. Anastacia fell asleep quickly as Rey ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek. The Mexican hugged her closer and soon succumbed to sleep.

**Arieru: **Cute. I was listening to College Dropout while writing this so that's where I got the sleeping in the same bed with your cousins, siblings, mother thing for the last part of this chapter. No nasty comments about that please. Well here you go chapter 11 written at 2 AM in the morning because I can't go to sleep and my sis is walking around with homicidal intentions… oh the horror lol. R&R


	12. Emotions

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Well here we got with chapter 12!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. M0cMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence. I do not own Kanye West's 'Family Business'.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: ** In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank you's: **

**To AngelLadyG: **Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**To 2Deez:** Thanks for the review I'm happy you took the time to review! Enjoy this chapter!

**To Everyone: **Here's chapter 12 for all of you so I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12: **

**Emotions**

Anastacia waited quietly as Vince McMahon spoke to her. She hadn't forgotten what happened last time and was wondering what she had done wrong. Vince cleared his throat.

"So Anastacia how's everything going with you on Smackdown?" he asked.

Anastacia smiled and released a sigh.

"Everyone's nice enough well except for-." Anastacia shot her head up as the man interrupted her.

"Booker T and his Court, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Well, it's going to be like that until this storyline subsides but there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

He knitted his brow and she took a deep breath. A serious aura ran through the room.

"There's rumor that you and Rey Mysterio have become an official couple." He said.

"Yes," Anastacia nodded.

"Well I have talked to him and we both agreed that beginning in this week you should not only manage Bobby but him too." As he said these words Vince's lips twisted into a smile.

Anastacia smiled brightly and let out a laugh. "Are you serious I can manage him?" she asked.

"Yes and to make things better for you two I made some room alterations, Ashley is going to room with Matt, Chavo with Bobby, and you can room with Rey, better for you six I suppose."

Anastacia smirked.

"Thank you," she said standing up from the leather chair she'd been sitting on, "Bye Vince."

The woman then exited the room.

-+-

At the site of the bed Anastacia flopped down and threw her luggage on the floor. Rey laughed at the woman and helped her up off the bed. The two had to be up early for promotional work. The Cuban had told him about the money she had to make for August and the man decided to ask Teddy for any promotional work that needed to be done. Teddy had assigned Rey and _Princess_ Anastacia an autographing session along with the World Tag Team Champions Brian Kendrick and Paul London, and United States Champion Bobby Lashley.

For the second time as a couple the two embraced each other and quickly fell asleep.

-+-

"Oh My God it's Rey Mysterio!" Anastacia, or Princess Anastacia, looked up as a fan ran over to Rey. The younger girl was obviously a fan girl; many of which who were attracted to the Mexican.

It was no surprise that Rey had the most fans in his line. Anastacia was surprised however at how many fans asked her to sign an autograph, or a piece of merchandise.

Some even congratulated her on her work and she even received a flower from the sweetest child she had ever met. The child's older brother had happened to drag her along to the signing. Anastacia was seated by Rey who was signing the boy's autograph and his little sister happened to look up at Anastacia. Her tiny hand held a flower for the Cuban and Anastacia gratefully excepted. It really had made her day a simple dandelion, even though a weed, Anastacia put it in her hair and thanked the little girl. If that wasn't enough before the child left she smiled up at the woman, "One day I want to be like you… I want to be a beautiful princess just like you."

Lashley, who had happened to watch the whole scene, smiled and said. "Seems you have a number one fan, Anastacia."

After about another hour of autograph signings everything was over.

Anastacia realized that her life had changed after the signings. Before people never seemed to notice how much the wrestlers relied on the backstage crew. Her job was to make the divas look perfect and at times do makeup. It wasn't easy doing Golddust's make up anytime he made an appearance it would take her nearly an hour to make the gold and black paint look the way it should. The pyrotechnics that went on during the show, the appearances of the Undertaker, and others who created such a display when they emerged to fight in the squared-circle; work went in to plan every part and make sure every hazard was taken care of. Sure it did require the trained athletes to create the show but the backstage crew also played an important part. Anastacia knew this and she knew how much she was gifted to have such an opportunity. Within a month's time she had been gifted a boyfriend, who was helping her in ways he didn't know, perhaps if she didn't get the opportunity to become a part of the roster, they would have never met.

Anastacia bid her farewell to Lashley who happened to have scored a date with a former diva search contestant.

According to Ashley she was discussing couples with Kristal one day. When the subject of who Kristal found attractive came up she told Ashley that she fancied Lashley. In the end, Ashley came up with a plan along with Chavo and with a little clever tactics the two managed to have Lashley ask Kristal out.

-+-

"Two hundred _and_ fifty." Anastacia smiled as she ceased counting her money. The woman had been paid this morning. Rey stared down at her on the bed and smiled. She was working hard and he had a feeling she'd continue doing promotional appearances until she had the money to send to her mother. On another note, when the show made an appearance in Charlton he'd have to meet the woman's mother.

Matt had had a deep conversation with him the other day and had told him about Anastacia's mother, Yolanda. He was surprised to here that Matt was so open about Yolanda and what Rey had heard she was a difficult woman to please.

"Hey Ana." Rey called to her as she stuffed the money in a collection envelope and placed it back in her luggage. Her head lifted and her eyes locked with his.

"Yes?" she asked.

"When we arrive in Charlton in August will you let me meet your mother?" he asked openly.

The woman paused for a second and looked away. "Why would you want to do that?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I'd just like to meet her especially if she's so special to you," he looked up at her, "unless you don't want me to."

The woman shook her head.

"It's not like I don't want you to it's just me and her don't see eye to eye," She informed, "our relationship hasn't been the typical mother-daughter or the one with a rebel daughter and her mother; it's been hard ever since we settled down in Charlton. She had to support our family until I was able to work then things seemed to separate when I returned from Mexico with my father." Anastacia took a breath her voice shaky.

Rey knew she was going to continue and knowing so kept quite.

"It's always that I'm not good enough and she's not afraid of telling that to any man I bring home. She chased away some while others she was right about. But I know you're a good man and I know that you're the best there possibly is for me so I don't want her to chase you away because I need you; you're helping me so much and you're helping me find me," by that time she was crying and Rey comforting her. It was the first time he had seen her cry and in that moment he knew that he wanted to comfort her. So much had been taken from her, perhaps more than she was letting on. She sacrificed so much for her family, to support, but it seemed she wasn't supported. Dreams had been taken.

He recalled of a conversation he had with the woman. In her voice and in her eyes he knew she regretted not becoming big in her wrestling career, not being able to take care of herself and do the things she wanted. The pieces of her dream, they both knew, were beginning to glue themselves back together, and she was afraid that her mother could shatter it together with no possibility of bringing it back.

Rey held her in his arms. "I won't be chased away, baby, because I love you." He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too."

They stayed quite even after the Cuban ceased her crying. They soon fell asleep still in each others embrace.

**Arieru: **Yes I know it's too early for 'I love you's but it just seemed like a right time. Well here's your chapter 12 R&R!


	13. First Match

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Chapter 13! Batista's back so how will Anastacia like him?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. M0cMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence. I don't own Anastacia's song 'Paid My Dues'.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: **In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank You's: **

**To Meant to Differ: **Thanks I'm glad you like. I'm so glad you like Matt and Ashley they are a cute couple aren't they. Thanks for the fact! Enjoy this chapter.

**To AngelLadyG: **Have fun on your vacation! Thanks. Oscar Gutierrez Rubio? Wow I love the name Oscar. Enjoy this chapter!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Glad you think so! Enjoy chapter 13!

**To everyone: **Glad to have reached chapter 13 and there's more coming up! So enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

**Chapter 13: **

**First Match **

Anastacia sat on Rey's lap as the two waited for a special guest. The Animal, Dave Batista, was supposed to arrive today after six months of being on the injured list. The two waited on a crate while the show was still about an hour from starting.

It was quite outside in the parking lot with the occasional car pulling up and a member of the roster or crew entering the building and greeting the two.

"It's been long since I've seen Dave he's a cool guy." Rey spoke up as a car pulled into the parking lot.

Anastacia stood up and so did Rey. Dave Batista exited his car with a blue gym bag hanging over his shoulder.

Anastacia couldn't believe that she was actually going to meet him. During Evolution's reign of RAW, she was still working as a hairstylist and assumed The Animal was a jerk, but after what Rey told her about him she assumed she was wrong.

"Hey man I should have expected you out here." Dave greeted and smiled at Rey who followed by giving him a hug.

Then Dave smiled down at Anastacia who released a quite breath.

"Hey," He bent down to her small stature and gave her a hug while she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "well I'm glad we got some new divas on Smackdown! I'm Dave."

"Thank you. I'm Anastacia Rey's girl." She smiled when Rey wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Dave looked surprised at how much had changed with his former tag team partner, but smiled knowing that Rey was happy with this petite woman.

"So how's Chavo doing?" Dave asked Rey as they entered the arena.

Rey frowned a bit before speaking. "He's Ok been having a little trouble but Ana and I have been helping him out."

Anastacia squeezed his hand she knew he was still upset about what happened the other week.

Dave decided to change the subject.

"Who do you think will win the match for a chance at your title?" Dave asked.

Rey shook his head. "I don't know I'd really like to face Matt but Booker's been having problems with Anastacia so either one is good."

Anastacia smiled. Matt was excited about his title shot and she had her money on him, but there was also the fact that Booker and his court would probably outnumber the other men.

"Well I guess we'll see." Anastacia stated as she was led to the woman's locker room.

She gave Rey a kiss and said good-bye to Batista.

"Well I'll be sure I watch I just have to change for a quick photo shoot I have to do backstage." Anastacia told them before entering the women's locker room.

The Cuban than got dressed in a strapless corset that was red and black, she also borrowed a pair of Ashley's fish net gloves, her legs were covered by tight black jeans, and her feet clad in black wrestling boots.

It was going to be a short photo shoot for the next Smackdown! Magazine; she had attended an interview seemingly the publishers of the magazine found her interesting. Anastacia wore her hair down in curls and then proceeded to exit the locker room.

-+-

"She's fine Anastacia don't worry." Chavo reassured the woman on the phone. The photo shoot was a success. Her favorite photo had to be the one showing her back tattoo.

"Ok do you want Rey or me to pick you up anything after the show?" She asked. Chavo was currently watching Sophie but that wasn't the thing that was bothering her. Chavo had called her up about an apology Rey made to him on TV.

"Nothing just be careful during your match with Sharmell." Chavo said worry lacing his voice.

She chuckled a bit Matt had said the same thing. "Ok but your beginning to sound like an older brother."

She could hear him smile as he said, "That's good _mi hermana_ (my sister) just be careful _Adios_." He said.

"_Adios_." She answered back before shutting off her phone.

-+-

Needless to say Anastacia was quite excited for her match today. It was going to be her first match and although she was disappointed in it being against Sharmell, who she was sure had pitiful wrestling ability, she was going to have a chance to show off the training she received from the guys and Ashley.

Her ring attire was colorful. Her pants were metallic blue, with a silver dragon twisting around each of her thighs their heads met in the middle and their mouths held an embroidered cloth that read her ringname _'Princess Anastacia'_. The bottoms of the pants were tucked into black wrestling boots, her torso was covered by a yellow tank while a pink and blue vest went over it. On the back of the vest, written in silver letters, was her name Princess Anastacia. The woman's wild hair was held down in a ponytail and her arms were clad in pink and blue gloves, and for protection she wore black elbow and knee pads; the knee pads couldn't be seen.

Overall Anastacia was happy with her appearance especially her pants, she had them specially made in several colors and styles.

As the match was about to begin Lashley squeezed her shoulder and offered her a smile. He'd be accompanying her this time but finally her tune came in.

Anastacia took a breath as the British singer Anastacia's voice began to ring.

'_You can say what you want about me, Try to do what you want to me, But you can not stop me.' _the singer's voice spoke.

Anastacia immediately came out raising her fist in the air as singing began to fill the arena. It finally was her turn to show what she was made of.

"Being accompanied to the ring by United States Champion Bobby Lashley, from Charleston, South Carolina please welcome _Princess _Anastacia!" It took the woman time to decide which she'd represent South Carolina or her birthplace of Cuba, however after talking with Rey and Matt she decided to represent Charlton. After all it was where most of her life was.

The crowd cheered with a couple of boos at the presence of the young Cuban woman. Despite the boos of some members of the audience Anastacia still smiled and shook hands with the crowd while Sharmell, who had been introduced first, King Booker, and his Court stood glaring at her and Bobby.

Bobby stood in Anastacia's corner while the woman took off her vest.

"_This peasant thinks she can out match Queen Sharmell." _J.B.L. laughed.

Michael Cole rolled his eyes. _"Queen Sharmell looks scared of Princess Anastacia I think the Queen's going to be de-throned." _Michael commented.

The match began with Sharmell looking fearful contrasting strongly with Anastacia's strong demeanor. It was Finlay who allowed Sharmell to get the upper hand when he pulled on Anastacia foot. Anastacia turned to face him only to have Sharmell give her a roll-up the second she turned her back.

The Former Miss Black America's actions only allowed her a 1-count, and a well placed kick in the head.

Anastacia laughed as Sharmell fell to the ground. The Cuban then grabbed her by the hair and stood her up only to knock her down again with a kick in the mid-section. Anastacia then through Sharmell in the turnbuckle and stood over her striking blows at her head. However, Sharmell was smart enough to take the advantage and poke Anastacia in the eye causing the brunette to hurl back from her in pain.

Anastacia could feel herself be pinned but got her shoulder up in time. Sharmell stood up in anger and proceeded to kick Anastacia in her ribs.

Anastacia fell down to the outside of the ring while Sharmell stood triumphantly smiling at her actions. An unnoticed visitor then tried dragging the tiny Cuban under the ring. Little Bastard only was sent under the ring by a kick in the head by Lashley. However, the United States Champion didn't come in time to save Anastacia from being struck in the knee by the shillelagh courtesy of Little Bastard.

Anastacia re-entered the ring to stop the Count Out the referee was beginning.

"_Did you see that?" _Michael Cole yelled.

Sharmell had hurled her leg back preparing to kick Anastacia again. Amazingly the Cuban grabbed the woman's leg in time. She then kicked the leg Sharmell was standing on and sent the _Queen _to the ground.

Like a lioness stalks her prey, Anastacia waited patiently for Sharmell to stand up. The woman then hit her finishing move the _Eye of the Storm _it was her name for a Tilt-A-World Headscissors, the finishing move she used in Mexico. A sudden spur of adrenaline filled the woman as she pinned Sharmell for the finish.

A clean finish wasn't granted as Booker pulled the referee and through him outside the ring.

Anastacia looked up after not hearing the 3-count she was greeted by a boot to the face by Regal. When Lashley tried interfering he was hit in the head by the shillelagh and was beat upon by Regal and Finlay while Anastacia lay on the mat, she had also been hit in the mid-section by the shillelagh.

"_No not like this!" _Michael Cole shouted. Booker T had laid Sharmell on top of a knocked out Anastacia.

"The winner of the match Sharmell!" The ring announcer shouted.

The crowd booed as Sharmell proceeded to kicking Anastacia in the mid-section.

Then, as they always do when a hero comes, the crowd cheered as Rey Mysterio ran down the ramp helping out the unconscious Anastacia. Booker T and his Court retreated. All of them smiled proud of their actions. Booker began trash talking with Rey casting him dirty looks as the Mexican looked over his unconscious girlfriend.

"_What is he doing here the peasant?" _J.B.L. asked angrily.

"_He's doing what's right!" _Michael Cole answered.

"_What's right? What's right is that girl Anastacia getting her ass beaten for messing in business that isn't hers she and Lashley paid the price. That's the price you pay if you mess with KING BOOKER!" _J.B.L. commented arrogantly.

-+-

"Damn that's cold Ashley!" Anastacia shouted at her blonde hair friend as the woman pressed an ice pack to the woman's head, which was beginning to show the signs of bruising.

"I should have accompanied you." Rey said apologetically as he wiped the woman's hair out of her face.

"It's not your fault Rey." She looked up at him.

"You should lay down Annie you took quite the bump; we'll come for you when the show's over." Matt offered. Ashley stood up and Anastacia pressed the ice pack to her head as she lay down on one of the benches in the women's locker room. Matt placed a hand on Rey's shoulder leading him out.

Unknown to Anastacia when Rey left he would take a beating from the royal couple themselves, Booker T and Sharmell.

**Arieru: **Well how do y'all like that? I know Anastacia got beat up pretty bad but I'll make it up to you in the up coming chapters. R&R!


	14. Retribution

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Well don't things go by quickly. Here we go with chapter 14!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE seriously people if I did the things I would do and the members I'd have join Mr. M0cMahon's 'Kiss My Ass Club'. All that I own is Anastacia (pronounced- Ah-na-staa-see-ah) and her family, the other employees, and the other people and places that I made up. Any likeness to real places or people is some scary ass coincidence.

**Summary: **Some will do anything to make their dreams come true; few will sacrifice everything to have others dreams come true. She was one of the few. Rey MysterioOC MattAshley Requested by 2Deez

**Note: **In this story Rey's not married and doesn't have kids. Sorry if this bothers anyone but that's the way it's going to be.

**Pairings: **Rey Mysterio/ Anastacia Valverde- Ramirez; Matt Hardy/ Ashley

**Thank Yous: **

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Thank you for the review! This chapter is for you!

**To everyone: **Well I was disappointed with the outcome of the reviews…but oh well I'm not going to let it get me down. Enjoy Chapter 14!

**Chapter 14: **

**Retribution **

Rey watched over Anastacia as she slept. Abruisecould hardly be seen on the woman's forehead; however, five days ago it could be seen a mile away. He couldn't help but be angry at himself for letting it happen.

'I should have been with her.' He said to himself as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

At the touch Anastacia opened an eye to look up at him. Rey had forgotten how much of a sensitive sleeper she was the woman could wake up at anything.

The woman turned to look at their bedside clock before staring up at Rey again. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going to the gym to work out I'll be there if you need me." He told her before covering kissing her again.

"Ok," she answered before smiling and her laid her head back down on the pillow. He smiled looking at her sleeping form before pulling on a pair of wrestling boots and heading out the door.

Things were going on fine for Rey in the gym. Some of the Diva Contestants even decided to stay and check him out as he worked out. Milena and Layla even decided to try their hands out on wrestling with him but it only turned out to be playful fun.

It seemed that they were excited, perhaps for their Bikini Boot Camp challenge later that night. Although attractive Rey couldn't help but want to train Anastacia most likely something was going to happen between her and one of Booker's Court fools, as he dubbed them. Last week Booker and Queen Sharmell also caught him by surprise and he was definitely not going to let that go unpunished. The diva contestant's then decided to make a visit to their good friend The Miz.

-+-

Anastacia stood up from her bed and took a deep yawn Rey hadn't returned yet so she decided to find him so they'd be able to grab some breakfast.

After folding the blanket the woman decided to dress in a pair of black jeans, white tennis shoes, and a plain white t-shirt.

The woman then popped in two Advil tablets. Lately, ever since being attacked by Booker and his court last week, she'd been having headaches and pain in her ribs. The woman had refused to go to the medical aid room backstage after the show. Matt made a failing attempt the next day to drag her to the hospital to have her ribs checked on. To put it simply Anastacia hated hospitals it just happened to be that way with her ever since those days visiting Angelita in the medical ward.

The woman wouldn't let the pain get to her especially not tonight. She had had an agreement with Theodore Long that if she took part in another match with Sharmell, and won that he'd pay her double. It was an agreement that Anastacia took, in some aspects foolishly, and would hopefully win.

The woman placed her hotel room key in her pocket before going down to the gym to find Rey.

When she arrived down on the ground floor of the hotel she found Rey, he had his head down in his hands. The man was thinking. Tonight there wasn't going to be anyone to be in Anastacia's corner.

Matt was going to face Mr. Kennedy, Batista had his contract signing with Mark Henry, Lashley had the United States Championship in stake against Finlay, and even if the woman allowed him, he'd have to hold his own against the Englishman William Regal. The man then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Anastacia.

They locked eyes and immediately Anastacia knew what was bothering him. They both had a weakness whenever either of them had something troubling them a look in their eyes could tell you anything you needed to know.

The woman couldn't help but smile before speaking.

"You know you don't have to worry I talked to Teddy and he's got a plan to make sure that everything goes on easily."

Rey stared up at her in surprise, "What's he going to do?"

Anastacia smiled before telling Rey everything she and Teddy planned. The couple then went off to grab some breakfast.

-+-

The usual talent was in the arena today along with the some of the wrestlers who didn't have a part on tonight's card. Anastacia looked around the building trying to find Matt. She hadn't seen her best friend in a while. The man hadn't stayed at the hotel because hehad some promotions to go to including an appearance to sign autographs.

"Anastacia!" a British voice shouted. The Cuban turned to meet the eight Diva Search Contestants. The crazy haired Layla went up and hugged her.

"Nice to meet you." She said turning and looking at the rest of the women.

"Nice to meet you too you have to be my favorite Smackdown diva." The British woman said back.

Anastacia couldn't help but find her accent cute it would attract a lot of men if she won.

"Have you guys seen Matt Hardy anywhere?" she asked.

Milena spoke up, "Yeah he was with Ashley a few minutes ago he went that way." She told her.

Anastacia smiled and thanked the diva contestant before running off in the direction Milena pointed.

When Anastacia found Matt Hardy along with Scotty 2 Hotty, Tatanka, and the Tag Team Champions Brian Kendrick and Paul London, the woman covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" she asked. The guys looked at her like she was crazy; they didn't know she was friends with Matt.

"Annie." He smiled triumphantly. The woman pouted.

"How did you know?" she asked.

He turned to face her and quirked his eyebrow.

You smell like Sweat Pea Body Spray and that's always how you smell, and your accent gives you away. He smiled while she pretended to be mad but ended up laughing.

Tatanka let out a cough translating into introduce-us-to-the-chick and Matt understood.

"Guys you know Anastacia but you probably don't know me and her go way back to OMEGA she's my best friend." He introduced her and she smirked a damn-right-I'm-your-friend smirk.

"And Anastacia you know who these guys are Tatanka, Scotty 2 Hotty, and the Tag Team Champs Brian Kendrick, and Paul London."

The guys smiled at her and were polite. Anastacia couldn't help but smile she remembered watching Scotty a few years back in his tag team with Grand Mastah Sexy.

Before the woman could go off and get ready for her match, the first match of the evening, Matt turned to her.

"Annie do you want me to go out with you?" he asked.

Anastacia rolled her eyes before turning to face her 'big brother'.

"Bobby should be waiting for me at the gorilla pit so don't worry," she smiled, "big bro." With that she was off the lie she told was believed by Matt.

Her ring attire consisted of the same outfit as the week before but this time the pants were a creamy white, the two dragons were black, and her name was written in red. Her boots were white, her tank top was black, and the vest was black and red with her ring name written in white letters on the back. Her hair today was worn up so Sharmell couldn't get to it.

-+-

Matt was surprised when he saw Anastacia come out without Lashley at her side. Rey couldn't help but smile as Theodore Long emerged and confronted Booker, Regal, and Finlay.

"Hold on before we start this match," Teddy held the microphone to his lips, "now y'all saw what went down last week Princess Anastacia was beaten on and I won't have something like that go down on my show so you three, Booker, Finlay, and Regal are _banned _from ringside!" Teddy shouted into the microphone and watched at the reactions of the three men.

Anastacia laughed visibly pointing her finger in Booker's face only to have the man raise his hand as if to strike her but in halted in a threat.

Sharmell came over to Anastacia and slapped her.

"I declare this match begun!" Teddy announced as Anastacia became angry and hit Sharmell with a spear.

"_Spear! Did you see that?" _Michael Cole announced.

"_No the queen doesn't deserve to be treated like this!" _J.B.L. shouted overdramatically.

"_This is retribution J.B.L. Sharmell is finally getting what she deserves at the hands of Princess Anastacia." _Michael Cole said back.

Anastacia couldn't help but take out her frustration on the woman. She laid on her a series of chops to the chest.

Sharmell fell to the outside of the ring. Anastacia waited for her to get up so she could hit her with a baseball slide. Unknown to Anastacia, Sharmell took out a very famous page from Finlay's book, when Sharmell fell to the outside of the ring she took a shillelagh from underneath the ring.

"_This is retribution Michael; Anastacia shouldn't have messed around with the Queen." _J.B.L. laughed.

When Anastacia slid toward Sharmell, Sharmell dodged the move. Anastacia turned to meet the woman only to be whacked by the shillelagh. The referee immediately signaled for the match to end.

"Winner by disqualification Princess Anastacia!" the ring announcer declared.

Sharmell wasinfuriated and yelled at the referee to change the outcome. When he turned away from her she decided to hit him with the shillelagh.

Sharmell smiled to herself and then did a 'come here' motion with her arms. King Booker, Finlay, and Regal ran down the ramp. Sharmell dragged the woman into the ring. Finlay and Regal held her up, her hands held behind her back, and Sharmell went and handed Booker a microphone.

"Anastacia," Booker taunted and smiled, "where's Lashley I thought you two were friends?"

Sharmell walked up to the fierce woman trying to escape from Regal and Finlay's tight grip. Sharmell, adding insult to injury, slapped the woman. Anastacia's head turned immediately to the right beforeshe startedcussing in Spanish.

"Huh where is he your just probably a piece of ass for him to look at." Sharmell told her giving her another slap. Anastacia tried kicking her only to have Sharmell strike her in the knee with the shillelagh.

"I heard backstage that you are the _best friend_ of Matt Hardy," Booker snickered, "some best friend you've got I don't see him."

Sharmell took another strike at Anastacia this time kicking her in the mid-section. The woman leaned heavily into Finlay who pushed her back from him. He held her hair and jerked her head up so she was face to face with Sharmell. Regal laughed when the Queen smacked the younger woman.

"Or _Rey!_ Rey where_ is_ he?" Booker asked.

Anastacia shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"Y'all might be wondering why I'm bringing up Rey Mysterio for all you know he has nothing to do with this woman," Booker shook his finger, "where's your boyfriend Anastacia?"

"_Her boyfriend?" _Michael Cole asked shocked. The audience, especially the women who had an infatuation with the bachelor, was shocked.

"_She's involved with that charity case?" _J.B.L. shouted.

By this time Sharmell held the shillelagh to Anastacia, the Cuban's face was tilted so it was in full few. The Former Miss Black America was ready to hit Anastacia with the shillelagh.

Rey ran up the ramp hitting Booker with a spring board cross body before attacking Finlay and Regal. Sharmell exited the ring and went to Booker who was outside of the ring.

Noticing that both Regal and Finlay were hung over the second rope Rey hit them with a 619 before coming aiding Anastacia out of the ring. The woman was limping on the leg Sharmell hit with the shillelagh.

"Are you Ok?" Rey asked her.

"Yeah my egos just hurt a bit." Anastacia tried cracking a joke only to have herself cringe as Rey kissed her forehead.

Seeing her pain Rey vowed to take retribution on Regal tonight in their match. He came, he saw, and he conquered in the match and even gave Booker a good beating. He was looking forward to when they'd meet at Saturday Night's Main Event.

**Arieru: **Sorry it took so long to update I was having a writer's block but here we go! R&R please!


	15. Saturday Night's Main Event

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Chapter 15.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except Anastacia and her family. In this story Rey is married even though in the real world he's a father with 2 children and married.

**Chapter 15: **

**Saturday Night's Main Event **

Anastacia was tired she had been up all morning training for her match against Sharmell. She and Rey were ready for their match. In the last minute Vince seemed to have a brilliant idea and made the 6-man tag team match, an 8-man inter-gender tag team match. On one team was Batista, Rey, Finlay, and _Princess _Anastacia while on the other was King Booker, Sharmell, Finlay, and William Regal.

"70." Anastacia huffed as she came up for her 70th sit-up. Rey had already went to their room to get ready for Saturday Night's Main Event while Anastacia stayed in the gym to tune up her enthusiasm for tonight's match. The woman stood up and walked over to a bench where a white cotton towel and bottle of water were waiting. She uncapped the bottle, drank some, and then poured the rest on her body. While she wiped the sweat off her face she heard someone speak.

"You don't have to make such a show you're already sexy."

Anastacia turned to see Ken Kennedy smiling at her and the woman rolled her eyes getting up.

A confidence sparked in her as she smiled and said.

"I appreciate the flattery but I've already got a man."

She tried walking past him but only managed to get half way before he grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him.

"You don't want to leave without giving me a good-bye kiss do you darling?" he smirked at her and tried kissing her before a voice spoke out.

Matt Hardy had been making his way with Ashley from their lunch when he decided to check out how Anastacia was doing in the gym.

"Hey man you don't want to do that." He warned and Mr. Kennedy's head snapped to glare at Matt Hardy.

"And what you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Nothing, but I know she will." Ashley came from behind Kennedy and hit him with a kick to his family jewels.

Kennedy immediately crouched in a fetal position on the floor and Anastacia stepped away.

Ashley looked up at her and smiled.

"Steel toe boots a man's worst enemy." The woman laughed before leaving Kennedy in the gym.

"You want me to get him for you next week?" Matt asked Anastacia as he and Ashley led her to the room she shared with Rey.

The woman smiled, "I think Ashley made him pay enough but if you want to add a little payback in there you're free to do so."

Anastacia then hugged Matt and Ashley before entering the room.

-+-

_Princess _Anastacia emerged from the woman's locker room. Her attire was the same as before but this time in the colors of yellow, red, and blue. Waiting beside the door was Lashley, Rey, and Batista, when she saw the men she couldn't help but smile. These men were some of the best in the business and she… once just a hairstylist, was going to be in a match with them. Anastacia was also happy to see Chavo who was beside Rey smiling at her.

-+-

They were the first match and Anastacia, Lashley, Batista, and Rey all came out at the sound of their respective theme songs.

"Look she's afraid of you." Batista smiled at Anastacia as he pointed at Sharmell who indeed had a look of fear on her face. Anastacia couldn't wait to get her hands around the woman's neck and nearly pummel her. The Cuban had an inner anger that no amount of exercise, sparring, or training could help out Sharmell was going to be the instrument to vent her anger into.

Her cool exterior disappeared when Mark Henry came down the ramp. She looked up at Batista whose expression had changed into one of serious anguish. Anastacia also looked to Lashley who was glaring at Finlay. The woman regretted not having been at his side during his match with Finlay. Maybe if she was there Lashley would have had the chance at securing his hold on the United States Championship; however, despite all she wished it was still around the waist of the Irishman, Finlay.

The men agreed that Anastacia was to start the match but Sharmell refused to start off. The former Miss Black America thought of a plan as she finally agreed and stood in her corner when the bell rang signaling the start of the match she turned to tag Booker. Anastacia managed to grab the woman by her ponytail and hurled her away from her husband who held a look of surprise on his face.

Anastacia watched as Sharmell struggled to stand up and immediately hit her with a clothes line.

The woman then managed to fling Sharmell into Sharmell's corner and in the face of her team managed to pummel Sharmell with a few quick jabs at the face the followed with a drop kick to the chest. While in the corner Anastacia also managed to hit Booker in his face causing the King to nearly fall from the apron.

She smiled and then threw Sharmell diagonally into Rey's corner. Anastacia smiled foolishly turning her back on Booker only to have herself but thrown down to the mat by Finlay. The referee warned Finlay as he looked over Anastacia who now had her hands on her head rolling from the pain the impact on the mat caused her. Sharmell slowly regained her strength and ran toward Anastacia hitting her with a boot to the face. Booker grabbed Anastacia by her hair and Rey rushed out to help her. While the referee was distracted with Rey Finlay handed Sharmell his shillelagh and the Queen managed to strike Anastacia in the mid-section with it before throwing it outside the ring.

Sharmell then through Anastacia to the center of the ring and pinned her for a 2 count. Sharmell tried again getting the same results as before.

The Queen gripped Anastacia by her hair and made her get up only to be kicked in the mid-section. Anastacia managed to throw Sharmell back into her corner of the ring before collapsing on one knee because of the strength she used. Meanwhile, the woman didn't notice that Booker had been tagged into the match by Sharmell and was ready to attack her with a scissors kick. Fate was on the Cuban's side as she glimpsed Booker stocking her on the Titan-tron and managed to crawl under his legs and tag in Rey.

-+-

Anastacia didn't pay much attention as the match pursued the only thing she knew for sure was the outcome and her being picked up and put on the shoulders of Batista and Lashley as the 4 celebrated in victory. Whatever occurred she didn't really care at the moment. They had won the match and she was looking forward to getting her paycheck for the match and taking a good night's sleep.

**Arieru: **I hope you liked it and I know it was short but I promise it'll get better. I am definitely looking forward to writing the chapter during The Great American Bash and things following but we have one more chapter until then. R&R!


	16. Will the Madness Ever End?

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Chapter 16. Be grateful because I'm tired.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the wrestlers, their personas, or anything that belongs to the WWE. I am not making profit writing this it's just for fun, all that I own is Anastacia and her family; I also own the plot. Any resemblance to real people and places is a creepy ass coincidence.

**Thank Yous: **

**To 2Deez: **Glad you like it so far and hope you enjoy this chapter despite the shortness.

**To Everyone else:** Well here we go with chapter 16 hope you all like!

**Chapter 16: **

**Will the Madness Ever Stop? **

Anastacia lay in the Women's locker room she needed about 300 more dollars and it was 2 weeks before August. Ashley watched the woman as she lay down and then quirked an eyebrow when the Cuban's lips twisted into a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked slipping a pair of leather gloves on.

"You know I only need 300 more dollars. I can't wait to see Isaiah I wonder how big he is?" she wondered to herself.

"That's good, but remember you still have to deal with your mother." Ashley answered.

Anastacia leaned on her elbow and looked up at Ashley. A small frown formed on her face.

"I know but I think when everything is stable and with my dad getting out of jail in about 4 more months she'll cool down. Maybe we can establish a better relationship?" Anastacia shrugged her shoulders.

"That would be good for you Anastacia." Ashley commented.

Anastacia smiled before standing up.

"I know." She answered before turning on the T.V. in the locker room. The show had started a couple of minutes ago Lashley had assured her he'd be fine without her. He knew different but managed to convince her. Finlay had no morals when it came to hitting a woman, Lashley knew that for a fact, he didn't want anything to happen to her especially since he could tell the woman had a bit of a hard time moving around.

Anastacia held a secret of her own. During the match at Saturday Night's Main Event she injured her ribs; however, she didn't bother to get treatment because she didn't want to bother anyone. She figured they'd heal on their own.

"Shit." Anastacia cussed out loud as screen revealed the end of the match.

Lashley had lost his rematch for the United States Championship and Finlay and Regal had decided to add insult to injury it assumed. Ashley stopped her friend from running out to the ring as Finlay hit Lashley in the mid-section with the shillelagh and the former United States Champion fell outside the ring.

When it was safe to help Lashley, Anastacia didn't hesitate to run down the ramp.

Despite the pain it caused her she let Lashley lean on her as she helped him walk up the ramp, the pain was eased at the cheer of 'Lashley!' the man received as he walked backstage.

Anastacia laid him on a chair in the medical aid room. Her pain was revealed through her face as she couldn't hold it in and gasped. The doctor stared at her as she held her hand to her ribs.

"Miss." He spoke up.

Anastacia stared at him. "Yeah?"

"May I take a look at you?" he asked. Lashley looked up at Anastacia and saw the obvious pain she was in.

"I'm OK." Anastacia waved off the physician and tried to exit the room only to have Lashley grab her by the arm.

"Just let him take a look at you Anastacia you don't look too good." He told her and she sighed.

"Don't worry I'm OK." She tried getting out of his grip.

"Miss please let me check you over?" the physician asked again.

Anastacia gave up partly due to the serious look Lashley gave her, and partly due to the fact she thought she couldn't last any longer with the pain.

The physician took Anastacia into the corner of the room and pulled a curtain around them.

"Miss please lift up your shirt." The doctor asked.

Anastacia reluctantly did as he asked revealing several bruises along her rib area.

"Is this from your match on Saturday?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

The doctor sighed.

"It looks you might have a sprained rib or two let me tape it up and that should help it more than doing nothing about it." He offered.

-+-

Anastacia felt much better after getting her ribs taped up the doctor even toke a few X-rays and it revealed that she had 3 sprained ribs and shouldn't strain herself too much.

After she got out of the medical room Anastacia left Lashley who was ordered by the physician to undergo his weekly check up, Anastacia decided to find Chavo.

"It's just a trap from Booker and you're buying right into it!" Anastacia heard Chavo's voice yell at Rey.

"I already said I'd fight him and that's what I'm going to do." Rey answered back.

Anastacia turned the corner of the hallway she was walking through and looked at Rey and Chavo with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Rey answered her. "I accepted Booker's challenge in defending the title against him tonight."

"What?" she asked.

"That's what I said," Chavo told her, "he's going to allow himself to be fooled."

Rey rolled his eyes.

"It's too late now the match is next."

Anastacia shook her head. She knew Chavo was right it was a trap but Rey was set on wrestling Booker.

The woman smiled. "Can I come out with you?" she asked.

"Sorry Ana but I don't want you getting hurt." He told her.

He then gave her a kiss and made his way to the gorilla pit. Chavo heaved a sigh of anger as he looked over at Anastacia who was leaning against a wall.

"Maybe you'll have better luck knocking some sense into him next time." He told her.

Anastacia only smiled up at him. "I think he could make it; yeah it may be a crazy gamble but that's what I love about him." She smiled again watching the match on the Titan-tron.

"Besides being stubborn is a good thing." She smirked.

The Cuban enjoyed Chavo's company as they watched the match ensue between Booker and Rey. She laughed at any of the sarcastic, pessimistic comments that came out of Chavo's mouth.

"You sound like my mother when it comes to criticizing Rey." Anastacia told him during the middle of the match.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chavo asked.

"Nothing really it just you show you care about Rey strangely, but you know he thinks of you like a brother." Anastacia smiled up at him.

"He does?" Chavo asked.

Anastacia laughed in surprise. "Of course he does." She answered back matter-of-factly.

Rey had managed to win the match and Anastacia, although physically limited to showing the excitement the win caused her, laughed in enjoyment.

"You're a great man Chavo don't forget that," she stood up straight and looked up at him smiling, "Now let's congratulate Rey."

Chavo watched after her a look of guilt covering his features. His attitude then turned to one of anger as he followed Anastacia and celebrated Rey's win with her.

**Arieru: **I know it was short so I'm sorry, but I wonder how Anastacia's going to feel after saying all of that stuff to Chavo. R&R.


	17. Ultimate Betrayal

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **This is going to be one hell of a whirl wind of emotions especially since it's The Great American Bash.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the wrestlers, their personas, or anything that belongs to the WWE. I am not making profit writing this it's just for fun, all that I own is Anastacia and her family; I also own the plot. Any resemblance to real people and places is a creepy ass coincidence.

**Chapter 17: **

**Ultimate Betrayal **

Anastacia sat next to Bobby as he looked upset. He had stopped at her hotel room to tell her the bad news.

"Well what matters more is your health and you should make that your first priority anyway when you're back in business Finaly won't stand a chance." Anastacia tried cheering him up. It hardly worked but Lashley smiled.

"I was really hoping on getting my hands on him and Regal." He told her.

She frowned a bit. "There's always going to be time for that don't worry if we're lucky maybe there'd be another booking like this just get some rest." She suggested.

The woman then went to grab her jacket and slipped it on as Bobby continued watching her. The man cracked his knuckles and gave her a smirk.

"Thanks Ana," he said. He then got up and gave her a hug.

"No problem man." She hugged him back, "are you going to the arena to watch the show or are you going to watch back here?"

"Here, Matt and Ash are going to the Sunset Bar to watch I think I'll hang with them," Bobby smiled down at her, "it's just you, Rey, and Chavo tonight so don't get in too much trouble your ribs still need time to heal." He said concern lacing his voice.

Anastacia rolled her eyes and smiled up at him, "Ok."

-+-

Anastacia walked around aimlessly backstage. Rey was getting prepped for his match and she didn't want to bother him. The woman wasn't that into the matches on the card; sure Finlay retained the title he stole from Lashley; she knew that the fact that Finlay still had the title would tighten the rivalry the two wrestlers had. Something fazed the woman she didn't exactly know what but there wasn't something right. The minute she came to the entrance of the catering area she gave up thinking about what was bothering her. She then decided on grabbing a bottle of water and a sandwich before heading back to Rey's locker room.

-+-

The minute Anastacia sat down with her food she felt the hair's on the back of her neck stand up. Behind her was Mr. Kennedy who was currently wipping away the hair from her ear.

"Hello." He whispered his hot breath on her neck making her clench her teeth together. He adjusted his body so he was inches from her face.

As he smiled Anastacia could feel her blood chill but then her panicking stopped as a certain Animal came to her rescue.

"I don't think she likes you now back up before I use you as a human punching bag Kennedy." Dave Batista threatened as Anastacia let out a sigh of relief.

Mr. Kennedy backed up and looked at Dave.

"Now get." Dave ordered him and Kennedy ran.

Anastacia smiled up at Batista as he looked down at her.

"Thanks Dave," she shivered involuntarily, "but shouldn't you be going out to the ring for your match?"

"Yeah," he helped her out of her chair as the woman went to the trash can to throw away her food, "tell Rey I said good luck if I don't see him before he goes out."

"Ok," she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "good luck for you teach him a lesson he creeps me out."

Batista laughed, "_Him?_," Batista asked in disbelief, "Ana your lucky you didn't come when Boogeyman was here now that's something that'll freak you out."

Anastacia shivered just thinking of the man; the only part she like about him was the fact he used to terrorize Sharmell and Booker.

-+-­­­­­

"_-from San Diego, California accompanied by Princess Anastacia he's the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Rey Myserio!" _the ring announcer introduced Rey.

This time when Rey sprang up from the gorilla pit he sprang up with Anastacia in his arms.

"What a cute couple don't you think J.B.L.?" Michael Cole commented as Anastacia and Rey came down the ramp.

J.B.L. rolled his eyes at his fellow commentators comment.

"That is disgusting Michael but I assume that's the only woman Rey could get," J.B.L. laughed as Booker and Sharmell came out, "now _that's _a cute couple."

J.B.L. then stood up took off his cowboy hat and began chanting 'All Hail King Booker!'

Anastacia then followed Rey's order to sit at the announce table.

"We meet again!" the woman joked around with Michael Cole as she sat down next the J.B.L.

-+-

The match went by with both competitors getting the upper hand once in a while. J.B.L. and Anastacia proceeded to exchange sarcastic, insults at one another.

The second the referee was knocked out Booker took advantage and Anastacia was out trying to help only to be knocked out by the _King_ the second she tried anything. As she leaned against the security wall she could feel fans telling her to get up and patting her shoulders. The woman was near the ramp so she noticed when Chavo ran to help Rey and smiled getting up to watch Rey's sure chance of securing the title.

It wasn't whatshe expected or something she ever wanted to see. Chavo looked like he was about to hit Booker with the steel chair he held tightly in his hands; however, the second Rey stood up he was knocked back down in the powerful blow of an ultimate betrayal.

When Anastacia witnessed the scene she could feel everything go numb; the crowds boos were inaudible, she couldn't even feel herself get up as she grabbed Chavo's arm.

"Why did you do that?" she screamed up at him. His mouth was twisted into a scowl as he refused to answer the question he was surely to be haunted with from now on. He slipped out of her grip as he continued walking up the ramp and she kneeled down looking at him.

She could now hear Booker's music being played and the words she didn't think would be announced tonight.

"_You're winner and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion King Booker!" _Sharmell announced.

What was going on? Anastacia watched as an ecstatic Booker and Sharmell walked their way up the ramp smiling at her and taunting her with his win.

"This is the way it should be!" J.B.L. laughed.

"I don't know what just went on here. Why did Chavo do this?" Michael Cole asked.

"Who cares Cole a new era has begun."

Meanwhile, Ashley, Matt, and Lashley sat shocked in the Sunset Bar and Anastacia was twice as shocked as she helped the shaken Rey. That second everything had changed to uncertainty what was going to happen now that Chavo had betrayed Rey?

**Arieru: **I hope you all like that chapter. Sorry about the shortness of it.


	18. Are You Ready?

**Pieces of a Dream **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Long time and no updating sorry. Been awhile I know well this chapter is going to be after Chavo's explanation of why he attacked, and the next chapter or the one after it will be Summerslam (which was held in my hometown of Boston and I got to witness live my first ever live wrestling event btw) so enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the plot excluding the plotline which I am semi-strictly following, and Anastacia, her family, and anything else that I forgot to claim.

**Note: **Because I haven't written for so long I have forgotten the name of Anastacia's mother, I'm pathetic, and anyway it is now Isabella.

**Thank You's: **

**To Tanya50801: **Thank you I'm glad you like it and I'll see what I can do about Undertaker. I'm very happy you like and can't believe you read all 17 chapters that must have been a lot so thank you for taking the time to read up to the current chapter. Enjoy!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **I'm glad a fan of Bella Muerte has stuck with me to read another story of mine so thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

**To everyone else: **Thank you for reading I wish I knew who read say it sucks; say it rocks; just review something because reviews are loved more the views. Thank you!

**Chapter 18: **

**Are You Ready? **

'_You're a leech sucking from the Guerrero blood' _Anastacia shut off the replay of Raw and sighed. The past two weeks felt like hell. It wasn't like managing Bobby was hard, that had nothing to with it but getting hit with a shillelagh every week did her any good. The woman took another sigh as she bowed her head and laid her chin in her palm.

She and Rey were currently staying at a hotel in Charlton they had gotten there at midnight and decided to stay before going off to Anastacia's mother's house and give her the three thousand dollars to retrieve Isaiah from the Mexican prison. Needless to say the fact that Rey and Chavo, two of her friends, were having a feud did not ease her mind. Unknown to the viewing audience things were getting personal between the two. She even overheard Rey talking to Vickie Guerrero, Chavo's aunt, on the phone telling her not to get involved.

Anastacia broke from her thoughts as Rey put a hand on her shoulder and told her it was ready to go. Anastacia checked her inside jacket pocket making sure the envelope was there and then nodded taking her luggage and departing from the hotel.

The car ride was silent except for Anastacia telling Rey which direction to go, and a 'here we are' from Anastacia. Anastacia stared up at the apartment complex they had stopped at although she had spent her teen years there she couldn't help but feel scared the dark windows some cracked, others nailed with wood. Rey stepped out of the car and took Anastacia's hand and led her to the doorway where Anastacia rung her door bell.

Isabella, Anastacia's mother, answered the door and looked not to happy to see her daughter and Rey.

"Hello Anastacia who's this?"

Anastacia sighed as Rey answered.

"Hello I'm Rey." He answered politely.

Isabella ignored him. "You two may come in if you want."

Anastacia shook her head, "Umm… we are supposed to-."

Rey interrupted her trapping her. "Well be happy to but we have to leave in about an hour to the airport."

Anastacia sighed and entered the apartment her mother lived in sitting down in the chair nearest the door. Rey sat beside her while Isabella shut off the TV and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"So tell me how long have you been with my daughter?" Isabella started out.

Rey smiled and squeezed Anastacia's hand. "About 1 month so far."

Isabella frowned. "And where were you when she was hit in the head by that fearsome white man, Finlay?"

Rey frowned. "I was backstage getting prepped for my own match."

Isabella sighed. "Rey I don't think you're suited for my daughter I watch Smackdown and I saw what Chavo said."

The woman took a pause while Anastacia felt her throat go dry.

"I don't know you well but I have watched you use Chavo."

Anastacia shook her head. "Mami what are you talking about Rey didn't use anybody?"

Isabella gave her daughter a look that read 'Shut your mouth this instant'. Anastacia looked at Rey who looked shocked.

"You can't even take care of yourself," Isabella smiled, "how you expect to take care of my daughter she has her only family to take care of."

Anastacia interrupted. "I think we should go." She dropped the money on the table directly in front of her mother before standing up and heading for the door. Rey remained seated.

"You know I didn't expect us to be on friendly terms Senora but I love your daughter," he looked her in the eyes, "and I respect and will protect her don't get me wrong I failed some times but I regret every time I have." He stood up. "Buenos tardes Senora and good luck getting your son out of prison."

Anastacia sighed as her mother came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rey retreated to the car and started it up.

"You better know what you are doing hija." Isabella told her. Anastacia nodded and made her way to the car not fully realizing what her mother had told her.

-+-

Anastacia sat in the women's locker room looking around. She had just arrived and was dropped off by Rey. Ashley was prepping the Diva Search girls up for their next challenge while Matt was with Jeff. The Hardy had passed his drug tests and Anastacia was sure that he'd sign a contract today. As soon as she sat down there was a knock on the door.

"Hello." She answered to find Vickie Guerrero.

"Anastacia." She rushed in and hugged her. Anastacia was stunned by the intimacy the woman showed her she'd met her once and seen her around but they never had more than a simple acquaintance relationship. Either way Anastacia hugged her back and subtly pulled away from the woman's embrace.

"Vickie what are you doing here?" Anastacia asked.

"You mean you didn't hear what happened?"

Anastacia shook her head.

Vickie looked as if she was going to cry. "Rey and Chavo are going to have a match at Summerslam."

Anastacia nodded.

"We have to stop this Anastacia they can't go on like this my family is being destroyed I can't take this much longer." Anastacia hugged the room trying to calm her down.

"Can't they just talk this out?" Vickie asked.

Anastacia sighed. She had a hard time getting Rey to calm down whenever she brought up the name Chavo it seemed Rey wanted to get back at him for losing the title.

"What do you think we should do?" Anastacia asked.

Vickie shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know maybe we can talk to them and try to get them to talk things out the last thing I want is this thing to end in violence Eddie loved both of them he wouldn't want this."

Anastacia sighed. "I think we should try; look Bobby's not in any matches tonight so maybe I can talk to Rey Chavo doesn't seem to fond of me any more and he's your family so you try talking to him," Anastacia pulled her hair into a pony tail, "hopefully this will work."

Vickie looked at her uneasily. "This has to work." She said determined.

-+-

"Come on, Rey, Vickie's worried." Anastacia pleaded with Rey. She had forgotten how stubborn he could be when he wanted something but then again being stubborn wasn't quite a bad thing.

Rey shook his head as he made sure his mask was on tight ready for his match with Kennedy. He then grabbed her by her shoulders and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead, "but I can't do that." He hugged her and warned her to stay in his locker room.

The Cuban sighed in defeat. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn?' The woman hoped that Vickie had better luck, but when she flipped on the television to see Rey and Chavo fighting it out on the ramp.

"Damn!" she screamed on the top of her lungs as she witnessed Vickie being knocked down. At that moment, she rushed to the ring.

-+-

'What's this it looks like Princess Anastacia has come to help out.' Michael Cole yelled.

Anastacia stood in front of Rey. "Come on calm down Rey."

"Anastacia," he tried moving around her but Chavo ended up pushing Anastacia and attacking Rey again. The crowd screamed in horror as when Chavo pushed Anatacia she fell from the top of the ramp into some electrical equipment.

Vickie immediately collected herself and rushed down the ramp and looked over Anastacia. The MDs had already rushed to aid her.

Chavo and Rey stopped immediately. Rey was glaring at Chavo who looked shocked and felt guilty not wanting her to get hurt.

The last thing Anastacia remembered was being rushed into an ambulance and Rey telling her she would be ok. Then she fainted.

**Arieru: **I never expected to place Anastacia in that kind of situation but it just ended up like that. R&R. I'm starting school on Monday so please be patient from now on because it will take time for me to update I'm starting my Sophomore year in High School… lol I feel so old.


End file.
